What if?
by Ninja-Steve-Master-Of-Shadows
Summary: What if Kami saved a 6 year old Naruto and brought his father back to life? While immortalizing Arashi,Naruto and anyone married or born into the Kazama and Uchiha Clans?Sannin Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke pairing and maybe more. Non Yaoi
1. What If

**(A/N) **This is only a preview of what i've got i'll probably be making SERIOUS changes, Itachi's alive yes, and i know i rushed the start but i'll space out the story along in other chapters.

**

* * *

What if?**

Thunder clouds were congregating in the dark night sky. A boy shivering from the cold, silently curled into a ball being severely beating by a mob of people.

CRASH!

The thunder wasn't pleased with the villagers, the cold night began drizzling with rain, crying out for the poor boy. "Why?" he thought. "Why me?" 

no one had answers for him, the only kind of love he got was the sadistic love he got was angry villagers beating him down, for a reason he doesn't know.

"Please... Please make it stop." The boy thought to himself, on the brink of death. "Why do I deserve this? Why me? What did I ever do to anyone?"

KILL THE DEMON CHILD!

THIS IS FOR MY HUSBAND, YOU FILTHY DEMON!

"I'm not a demon... I'm just like you." 

To the young boy, losing consciousness was the best thing that could happen to a 6 year old in his condition. His ribs were broken and had pierced his lungs, his throat had been gashed and he was covered in blood, his left eye had been cut out, for looking at a mans daughter, he claimed.

ROAR

Kami himself was shaking with rage towards the villagers.

BANG

"Kami... can he help me? Can he tell me why this is happening to me?"

A man, floating from the heavens down towards the poor boy, rage apparent on his face, he wanted blood. As the man reached the boy the villagers backed off, one asked "Who are you? And why are you helping the Demon Brat?"

"SILENCE!" the man called. "I'm the reason you scum haven't been destroyed along with your precious village" the man air quoted 'precious'

"I'm known to you humans as Kami, I am the God that you all pray to, I'm the God that will n longer answer your prayers." 'Kami' stated.

"For this, I shall give you my deepest wrath, from my brother the Shinigami, I will bring back the soul of your Fourth. He will not be happy with the way you treated his son. Hes a God now, he will decide your punishment." Kami said.

Kami started going through hand seals until he called out "Kami Style; Life Resurrection Jutsu"

The ground started to shake, the earth beneath their feet began to separate, the Shinigami himself appeared. "The soul, of Arashi Kazama, at your whim, Kami-Sama" The Shinigami spoke.

"Thank you." was the last thing Kami himself said, before he disappeared, in his place stood none other than the Yondaime Hokage. Rage on his face and kunai in his hands, he shouts. "You DARE defy the last wish of your Kage?!"

The villagers looked shocked.

"Get out of here NOW! And if you touch my son again... I'll kill you all!" Arashi said, sending out waves of killer intent.

Now, Arashi wasn't a man you wanted to anger, he threatened his own villagers, but for a good reason none the less.

He picked up his child and in a flash of yellow he made his way to the Hokage's office, there he would explain to Sarutobi... everything.

Hokage's office, Sarutobi and Arashi's meeting.

"A..A...Arashi?!" Sandaime shouted, and rubbed his eyes. "But you... your dead!"

"Kami... he granted me life again after stopping these WORTHLESS villagers from killing Naruto." Arashi explained. "I'm immortal now, but now I think while I have this chance, to form alliances between Rock, Cloud and Leaf... It's time for peace."

"Your rushing me too fast, Arashi, but I understand." Sarutobi said. "It's for little Naruto isn't it?"

"Yeah, I've been watching for 6 years. I wish to move back in the Kazama house and I wish to find Karina, my beautiful wife and Naruto's sister, Calli." Arashi said, sharing his thoughts.

"Do you know where they are?" Sarutobi asked.

"Sand, but we will go in 6 years time, when Naruto can defend himself properly." Arashi said.

"Good choice, Arashi." Sarutobi said. "I'm not sure Karina would accept the fact her husband was alive again, and after the way the village treated her, I'm not sure she will even come back."

"She will, trust me, 6 years time... I will find her." Arashi said.

The next morning, a village meeting has begun.

"I, Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, forfeit my right as Hokage once again." Sarutobi announced to the villagers. "And once again, Arashi Kazama will retake the position as fourth."

"Nonsense! Yondaime-Sama died during the attack 6 years ago!" A man shouted.

A whiz sound was heard and a bright flash of yellow appeared as Arashi stood in front of the villagers, which surprised a lot of them, except the few who he had nearly destroyed the night before.

"I'm back, and I'm here to stay!" Arashi announced to the crowd, with a grin Naruto would come to use in a few years time.

"Yondaime-Sama! How?! Why?! We thought you died!" An ANBU captain by the name of 'Kakashi' said.

"I was, Kami brought me back, because some of you IGNORANT BASTARDS! Tried to kill my son! Where as the rest of you didn't even condone him comfort. I will be executing each and every single one of you that dare harms Naruto Uzumaki!" Arashi shouted.

"Now I have things to attend to, as the new reinstated Hokage." Arashi stated, finalizing the end of the meeting, and he left.

6 years later. Naruto's graduation exam.

"Naruto Kazama, please enter the examination room for your Gennin exam." Iruka, Naruto's chunin academy teacher, asked.

Naruto, a 5'5, blond haired, 12 year old boy walked into the room with his hands behind his head.

"Now Naruto, please create at LEAST two clones." Iruka asked.

"I can't" Naruto said, simply.

"Well then I'm going to have to fail you..." Iruka said as a stamp was away to hit his test paper.

"But... I can do shadow clones, if that counts?" Naruto finished.

Iruka looked surprised. "Go for it Naruto."

Naruto put his hands into a plus looking sign and mentally said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And to Iruka's surprise, 15 shadow clones of Naruto stood around the room

"Well uhhh Naruto.. I guess you pass!" Iruka said and congratulated him.

Naruto walked back out of the room as Sakura Haruno was called. As she walked into the exam room a vice shouted Naruto over.

"Hey dobe! Come sit here fr a minute!" Sasuke Uchiha called to Naruto. Naruto thought abut it and decided he would go. "Whats up?"

"Hn, so you passed then huh? Congratulations, dobe" Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto smirked back

Naruto's senses started going haywire, 'till he looked up beside him and Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were glaring at him. "Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked.

"No you idiot! Your sitting next to MY Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, Naruto! Move so I can sit next to him!" Ino said, well more or less commanded.

"Nah, Don't want to move, and Sasuke could use someone with good looks around him." Naruto joked with Sasuke. As Naruto looked at Sasuke, he noticed he wasn't smirking like he usually would. "Wrong thing to say dobe..." Sasuke said.

Naruto thought to what he said and realization dawned on him. "N... No... Wait Sakura-chan! I didn't mean you aren't good looking! Ahh Sorry!" Naruto trembled out. 'But it was too late for the poor blond as Sakura already threw him off the chair and hit him... hard.

"That was a bit harsh wasn't it, Sakura?" Ino asked. "He said sorry."

"Well I'm sick of him! I just care about my Sasuke-kun" Sakura stated.

"Get away from me! That was uncalled for Sakura!" Sasuke shouted at the shocked pink haired fangirl.

"But... Sasuke-kun, I thought you didn't like him? I mean your always calling him a dobe and Dead-Last" Sakura said.

"He knows I'm joking! He's one of my best friends!How can you treat someone like that! You make me sick, don't EVER speak to me again!" Sasuke said, as he picked Naruto up and stormed out of the classroom towards Naruto's family's compound.

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the house to find Arashi sitting with his old sensei, Jiraya.

"Ah, Naruto, Sasuke, how did the exams go?" Arashi asked.

"We passed!" Naruto said, proudly as he twirled his headband.

"Well done, brat! Thought It would of taken you a while longer." Jiraya said, smirking at him.

"Ha ha, funny, coming from a pervert!" Naruto said, also smirking.

"A rich SUPER pervert, actually" Jiraya corrected.

"Yeah, yeah same thing." Naruto mumbled.

"Anyway, Naruto and Sasuke, as your Hokage I ask that you accompany me on an S classed mission to Sand, Do you accept?" Arashi asked the boys.

Both stood utter shocked. "R..Really?" Naruto and Sasuke mumbled out.

"Yeah! We leave tomorrow!" Arashi said.


	2. Naruto Meets Gaara

**(A/N) Ya, this is a longer chapter, i needed Sasuke and Naruto to meet Gaara straight away, they would of ran into each other eventually, and like Gaara said, I'm not too keen about beating arouond the bush, i'd rather they were alot friendlier, and i love Gaara so he has to be totaly cool, he will most likly still be insane though. I've changed Naruto's mothers name to Kushina, 'cause i didn't know what it was in the first chapter, so thanks Sirenic Griffen for telling me that, I'm keeping 'Minato's' name as Arashi Kazama though, just 'cause i like the name, if i rushed it again, i'm sorry, after im finished this i'll probably do the whole thing again so i can make it better, like i said before it's only a draft of what i'm really doing with it, if you've read my other fics you'll see why i'm drafting it, and i've probably made a ton of grammer mistakes in this A/N but let's not judge my writing on that... please?

* * *

5 am Monday morning; The S classed mission.**

"Rise and shine, boys!" Arashi exclaimed, as he rushed into Naruto's room waking Naruto and Sasuke. The boys groggily woke up. "Wasgoingon?"Naruto asked, sounding sleepily alert. 

"We're going to the Sand Village today, boys, time to get ready!" Arashi grinned.

Naruto and Sasuke had a shower and brushed their teeth before getting ready in their usual academy outfits. Sasuke was wearing his blue jacket with the Uchiha fan on the back, white shorts and black ninja sandals with a chunk missing to let his toes out. Naruto was wearing a white jacket that hung around to roughly his waist with the Kazama symbol on the back, the symbol looked like upside down M with a slash running through it, he was wearing black ninja trousers they had a kind of spandex feel to them, and he was wearing the same ninja sandals as Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke packed for a two week long mission, they had their essentials, 30 shuriken, 15 kunai, food and water. Sasuke brought a few scrolls for training his fire techniques, Naruto also had the idea and brought a few wind scrolls for himself and Sasuke.

Once the boys were done packing, they went through to the kitchen to see Jiraya and Arashi sitting their speaking about the trip in hushed voices. "Arashi, have you told Naruto why your going to sand?" Jiraya's voice sounded. "No, I'll tell him before we leave. I've also asked Fugaku-san for Sasuke to come, he's allowed of course, but if Naruto comes under stress Sasuke will at least be there for him, i've never seen such better friends since Obito and Kakashi." Arashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke were listening around the corner, suspicious of the conversation between Naruto's father and his sensei. "You can come round now boys." Jiraya said. The boys jumped and walked round the corner for a healthy bowl of miso ramen... each. Naruto got Sasuke as addicted to ramen as Naruto himself was, but unfortunately for Naruto, he was only aloud it on occasions, which means when his father was at the Hokage office.

"Everyone ready to go?" Arashi asked, 15 minutes later. "No dad, I need to go to the bathroom, nature calls!" Naruto exclaimed, hand behind his back and his foxy grin on his face. "Don't piss on your shoes again Naruto!" Jiraya said, before laughing at the deadpanned look on Naruto's face.

"Damn PERVERT!!!!" Naruto shouted, before slamming the bathroom door closed. "Super pervert!!!! why can no one understand i'm not an average pervert" Jiraya mumbled, with a sad look upon his face.

"Right, we're ready to go!" Naruto said, coming back from the bathroom.

They left towards the gate waving to many people as they walked by, they waved t the gate guards and sped off towards The Hidden Sand Village, the trip would take 2 and a half days then they would immediately find Arashi's wife, Kushina and his daughter Calli.

After several hours of non stop running the group stop for the night and start making camp. Arashi and Jiraya cast several seals and genjutsu over the area so enemy ninja wouldn't spot them. When everyone went to bed that night Arashi awoke Naruto and took him to the camp fire to explain why they are going to Sand. "Naruto, I need to explain why were going to Sand." Arashi began. "Your mother and sister are in Sand, and they might not come back, but if they see me and you and if we can explain, we might just get them back and have the proper family you deserve." Arashi finished and watched the expression on Naruto's face, he seemed to be in deep thought for several minutes and he spoke up.

"I thought as much, after the conversation I heard between you and Jiraya-sensei this morning, and I understand why were going, the villagers... the tried to kill her didn't they?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, yes they did Naruto, but that will all change, from now 'till your 16 me and Jiraya will train you to be at least high Kage level and the same for Sasuke, and then we can strive for a world of peace. Uchiha's and Kazama's will stand together in the future again. We were both close clans you know? Like brothers, and both our bloodlines were known to be the strongest through out the world." Arashi said.

"Wow, I have a bloodline? Just like Sasuke?" Naruto asked in awe. "How do I unlock mine? Is it maybe already unlocked?!" Naruto asked, excitement getting to him.

"I would also like to find out Naruto's bloodline, it could be a great asset to us in high ranking missions in the future." Sasuke's voice sounded behind them, he walked out and took a seat beside Naruto looking towards Arashi.

"Well, I'm not going to spoil the surprise, but you'll see in time, probably while were in Sand. And I expect you to have unlocked your Sharingan by the time we leave. Me and your father have a little bet on you see... heh" Arashi said, rubbing the back of his head, in a Naruto-like manner.

"Whats the bet, dad?" Naruto asked, confusion clearly on his face.

"Well me and Fugaku made a bet that you, Naruto, will have your bloodline unlocked before we leave, but Fugaku disagrees and says that Sasuke couldn't unlock his Sharingan yet, so there was no chance for you to unlock yours so soon." Arashi explained. "And you know what I'm like when my precious people are being underestimated, even though Fugaku IS one of my precious people, but I said I bet him my place as Hokage that I can unlock both of your bloodlines before we got back, he says that he bets his own sons Itachi and Sasuke that I couldn't do it... heh" Arashi said, rubbing his head once again.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted simultaneously.

"Uh... calm down boys, it's only a bet I mean, Fugaku wouldn't really bet his kids... would he?" Arashi said, looking deep in thought, until it hit him, a memory from when he was watching the Leaf Village, in the arms of the Shinigami.

Fugaku placed a bet with Danzou, the leader of the ANBU root squad, he bet that he could get the perverted book Make Out Paradise signed by the author... Jiraya the Toad Sannin, unfortunately for Fugaku, Jiraya left 2 hours later and Danzou ended up getting Fugaku's entire Make Out Paradise collection.

What Arashi didn't realize was that subconsciously he was re-telling the memory... out loud. Needless to say, Arashi wouldn't be walking painless for the next week... a kunai held by Sasuke, was inserted somewhere it's not supposed to go.

The boys went back to bed, Jiraya was sleeping in a tent not too far away grunted roughly at

the noise of Arashi as he had a kunai lodged in a VERY uncomfortable position.

As everyone woke in the morning they started eating, Sasuke had his look of a guy who's been VERY pissed off, and thats usually a normal occurrence in the Uchiha's when they don't get what they want, but the looked Sasuke had would put all of them Uchiha's to shame, even Itachi would give Sasuke a second look, and that's saying something.

Naruto on the other hand had a look of awe at how far Sasuke managed to ram that kunai he was also looking nervous at finding his mother and sister and excited because of unlocking his bloodline soon, hopefully.

They set out for Sand 20 minutes later, after packing up and eating, it took them several hours to get to Sand.

**Outside The Hidden Sand Village.**

"Wow, the walls are even bigger than Leafs!" Naruto said, both Sasuke and Naruto looked up in awe.

"Oi! You little brats what do you think your doing here?!" A sand ninja shouted, running towards them. "Wheres your parents?!"

"My fathers right... here..." Naruto finished but Arashi and Jiraya weren't there. "Where the hell did that pervert and my dad!!!!"

"Well 2 kids like you couldn't come all the way here unless you were ninja, an by your forehead protectors I'd say you were!" The sand ninja said. "Under Ninja Law number 265, I hereby execute you on behalf of being an enemy spy."

"What?! But we didn't do anything!" Naruto tried to explain.

"My father is Fugaku Uchiha, if you wish to keep your life, I would stay away from the second heir to the Uchiha name and his best friend, Naruto Kazama, son of the Fourth Hokage, Arashi Kazama-Sama." Sasuke calmly said.

"Th... the Hokage?! And the Uchiha?! I'm sorry!" The sand ninja apologized, franticly. "Who are you with and where are your fathers?"

"Naruto Kazama, Sasuke Uchiha, Arashi Kazama and Jiraya of the Sannin, Team Hokage here, sorry for the lateness." Arashi said, appearing from thin air.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" Naruto shouted at his father and sensei.

"We forgot our passports and identity, so me and Jiraya flashed to the Leaf and back, sorry for not warning you!" Arashi said, grinning and rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Whatever." Sasuke and Naruto said, at the same time.

The adults got everything in order and entered the great city of Sand, they walked a few feet in when all of a sudden, sand flew at them.

"Get out of here" A voice said. "Or... I'll kill you!"

A boy about the same age as Naruto and Sasuke with red hair and a tattoo that said 'love' on his forehead appeared from the sand, staring at the two young shinobi. "You can't tell us what to do! It's not your city!" Naruto shouted at him.

"If I see you again... I'll feed your blood to Mother." The boy said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, what's going on?" Arashi said, walking up behind the boys with Jiraya.

"This kid thinks he can go around saying he'll the sons of Arashi Kazama and Fugaku Uchiha." Naruto said.

"Kill me" Arashi said to the boy. "I won't stop you"

"Fine, mother will taste your blood." The boy said.

The boy shot his sand towards Arashi, who stood their smirking at the boy, the sand caught Arashi and lifted him into the air. "Desert Coffin" The boy said. He moved his hand upwards, the sand that binded Arashi flew upwards and the boy called out "Desert Graveyard."

The sand compressed itself in on Arashi, his body exploded and his blood went everywhere, his head fell onto the ground at Naruto's feet. Naruto looked down feeling sick after the cruel attack that destroyed his fathers body, Arashi's head winked at Naruto before calling out "Body Regenerate"

Arashi's body began building itself again under his head at a rapid pace, Arashi just looked like he fell down as his boy still lay at Naruto's feet, Naruto an Sasuke apart from looking sickened, they also looked awed at how Arashi could regenerate himself after basically dying.

"Ho...how did you survive?! No one survives that!" The boy shouted.

"I am the Immortal Hokage." Arashi said. "Whats your name?"

"Gaara of the desert, son the Kazekage" Gaara replied. "Naruto, Sasuke, thats your names, correct?"

The boys both nodded. "I'll be here to escort you to the Kazekage office, I wish to speak to you Naruto." Gaara said, not taking his eyes off the boys.

Gaara walked away, Jiraya,Naruto, Sasuke and Arashi followed.

When they came to the Kazekage office, Arashi told the boys to walk around town for awhile and that Jiraya and himself would find them afterwards.

The boys nodded and left, Gaara with them. When they got out side Gaara told them to follow him to his house which was a 20 minute walk from where they were.

**  
**As they were walking through the town, Naruto noticed Gaara got looks from the villagers, looks of hatred and fear, the same looks he got before his fathers resurrection. He didn't want to ask, but after thinking it through fr several moments Naruto decided it might get them somewhere if he asked.

"Gaara... Do you have... You know... A seal on your stomach?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked at him with a little fear and surprise and then nodded his head.

"I'm just like you..." Naruto replied. Sasuke seeing where he was going nodded an understanding towards Naruto, knowing that Naruto had the demon Kyuubi inside of him. His father had even called Naruto the 'Demon Lord Of The Nine', Arashi hadn't approved but Naruto thought it was amazing, because his father hadn't meant it in a cold blooded hated way. Which surprised Sasuke beyond belief.

They closed in on Gaara's house and walked in. Naruto took off his jacket and black shirt and channeled chakra to his stomach where his seal appeared. Gaara looked shocked, then nodded as he did the same (**A/N Gaara wears the same thing he usually does in the Chunin Exams seeing as this is only a few months before it.)**

Gaara's seal was... a mess, it's the only way Naruto could describe it. "I'll try and have my father and Jiraya-sensei look at it for you, they might be able to help you." Naruto said. Gaara nodded.

"Who do you hold?" Gaara asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon that took my father away from me at birth" Naruto said.

"I hold Shukaku, the one tailed demon" Gaara said, as if exchanging their bad memory's. "How does your father live if Kyuubi killed him?"

"I was beaten to death, but Kami-Sama stopped my impending death and came to the Leaf from the thundering skies, he screamed at the villagers, they were speechless, I lost consciousness after that, he then resurrected my father to stop my sorrow, I awoke and my father told me everything, for the rest of my years he trained me in chakra control and showed me the basic ninja skills, I was learning Chuunin techniques at the age of 9, I mastered a Jounin level technique at the age of 11, thanks to Kyuubi's endless supply of chakra though. I graduated the Academy 3 days ago sharing first place with my best friend Sasuke." Naruto told Gaara.

"My mother died giving birth to me, I had endless assassins trying to eliminate me, my father hates me, I live for myself and only for myself, after my uncle tried to assassinate me telling me he hates me for taking away his sister, I was a mere baby, I didn't take whats precious to him, my father did and the elder Chiyo, who sealed Shukaku inside of me. I can't sleep, voices in my head tell me Mother wants blood, I obey, I kill for myself to prove my existence." Gaara said, telling his story.

"You need precious people and a new seal" Sasuke jumped in, having not spoken in awhile. "When Arashi and Jiraya are back, we'll ask them to help you, maybe then we can become friends, show them all that everybody should be treated the same."

"Except me, I'm an Uchiha, I'm better than everyone else" Sasuke said, smirking. He was trying to make the conversation lighter by showing his best friend and new friend the pompous side of the Uchiha.

**  
A few hours later.**

Gaara had found something worth fighting for, people who want to become his friends, before this could continue to be a happy time for Gaara, he was pulled inside his own mind.

He could see a great cage, he looked to be in some kind of cave with blood splattered all over the walls and ceiling and on the floor, layers upon blood... everywhere, Gaara found himself thinking that Mother would love this place, then maybe she could leave him alone for awhile so he could be with his new friends. The gate in front of Gaara banged, two great big yellow eyes stared at him.

Gaara found himself drawing closer and closer. The beast with the yellow eyes screamed the one word Gaara wished to never hear again...

**BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! **

"What are you?" Gaara asked, no fear in his voice whatsoever "Where am I?" 

**"The names Shukaku, but you like to call me Mother" **Shukaku said. "**Your friends with Kyuubi's container and for that, I will let you sleep fearless of my taking over. **

"Why should I believe you?" Gaara asked. "Your a blood thirsty demon." 

**"True, but I hold a lot of respect for Kyuubi, he killed for me, he made me the one tailed demon, before I was a lowly normal demon, but now i'm one of the Nine! Kyuubi is my Saviour, my remedy for being weak. His container has the greatest respect from me as well, since you are friends with him, I will stop being the blood thirsty demon, but before and during the Invasion, I want you to kill the Sound, I want t feast upon our new enemies blood. Do this for me and I will let you sleep. "**

"There is one thing a demon is, and that is loyal to his word and his friends." Shukaku finished. "**That is all I have to say, 'till next time, Gaara. **

Gaara felt the push in his mind. As he left his mind he awoke to a very strange sight. Naruto was hanging upside down in front of him blushing as Gaara's sister Temari was whacking him across the head with a mini version of her fan. Sasuke however, was running around getting away from one of Kankuro's puppets that was chasing him with a kunai. 

"What is going on?" Gaara asked. "What are you doing to Naruto and Sasuke?"

"G..Gaara!" Temari stuttered as her brother came to his senses. "These Leaf ninja tried to break into our house to assassinate you!"

"And this blond guy!" Temari said angrily, blushing a little."Tried to ask me out!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow less eyebrow at Naruto, who continued to blush.

**  
**"Let Naruto go and Kankuro, stop chasing Sasuke." Gaara said. Letting loose a little killing intent that stopped his older siblings in their track. "They are my friends, if you don't let them go... I'll kill you."

Temari and Kankuro quickly did as Gaara said, not wanting to feel his wrath. "Heh, thanks for that Gaara" Naruto said, hitting Gaara gently on the back, Gaara's sand didn't reach up to stop him.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara looked at Naruto in shock, no one had EVER touched Gaara before.

"H..How did you do that?! No ones ever touched Gaara before!" Temari cried out.

"Shukaku told me, he has a great respect for you Naruto, and for the Kyuubi inside of you." Gaara said. "I'm sorry that i've told my brother and sister now about it, but theres a saying for this... 'No need to beat around the bush' "

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I have to tell you now Naruto, theres an Invasion planned on the Leaf at the closest Chuunin Exams, When I was in a daze their before I reacted, Shukaku spoke to me, he will let me sleep, on one condition" Gaara said. Not answering straight away.

"Whats the condition?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke wasn't liking the sound of an invasion but he knew with the techniques he and Naruto knew, there was no chance they could be successful.

"Shukaku wants me to kill the Sound ninja that plan to invade, before and during the Invasion, I agreed, Naruto, Sasuke, your enemies are my enemies, and I expect it to be vice versa?" Gaara stated, more than asked.

They both nodded, Gaara walked t the kitchen picking up a few cans of some Sand Village fizzy drinks and handed one to Sasuke, Naruto and Kankuro. "Thanks for getting me one Gaara." Temari said, secretly hoping Gaara wouldn't kill her for being arrogant.

"Theres none left, I'll get more soon" Gaara said, before opening his can and sitting down.

"You can have mine babe" Naruto said to Temari, raising his eyebrows up in down in a suggestive manner. "No it's alright thanks, I'd rather drop dead." Temari said, looking disgusted.

Naruto deadpanned, and for the first time in his life Gaara laughed. He laughed at the antics of his new friend and his sister.

"Todays a good day" Gaara said. They started getting to know each other better for the better half of 5 or 6 hours before Arashi and Jiraya showed up, and as Naruto and Sasuke promised, they asked the 2 men to have a look at his seal.

"Yeah, we can do something, although we'll need your fathers permission, and he seems oddly happy, and what was creepiest the most is he said 'Kukuku', reminds me a lot of Orochimaru back in the day.

Naruto look towards Sasuke and Gaara, they both nodded in understanding, Gaara's father was dead.

**  
**


	3. A Worried Father And An Uncaring Mother

**(A/N) Took me a few days to get this out, writers block is like a kick in the nuts... anyway hope you like this chapter, it wasn't meant to happen like this, but inspiration took control. D**

* * *

Jiraya and Arashi looked and fixed up Gaara's seal, he was still insane due to the fact that it was Shukaku's personality he was that way but on the good side he had calmed down a lot, he still liked to taste blood but not as much as Shukaku needed. 

"Right, well sorry to leave you Gaara but were on a mission to find someone" Naruto explained to Gaara. "We will be here for two weeks I think so we will definitely see each other ASAP!"

"Fine, I will be glad to meet with you again, Naruto" Gaara said. "You too Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded towards Gaara and 'Team Hokage' left the house in search of Kushina. As they walked through the streets of Sand none of them noticed that they were being followed by two people with their faces covered. The four of them headed round the corner into an ally when the two figures jumped from the roof tops blocking either side f the ally.

"Long time no see." Arashi said to the person in front of him. "How many years has it been now?"

"12 years." The person said. "I thought you were dead?"

"Well, if it wasn't for little Naruto here I probably would still be dead." Arashi said. "Although it was indirectly REALLY caused by the villagers in Leaf."

"If your expecting her to come back with you, she will refuse." The person said. "The torment they put her through is enough to scar anyone."

"Dad, who is this person?" Naruto said. After listening intently to what was being said between the two adults, Sasuke also nodded his head in agree meant to what Naruto was asking, he also wanted to find out who these people were.

"This my boy, is Mikato, your mothers best friend." Arashi told his son.

"Hi Mikato-chan. Where is my mother? I'd like to meet her." Naruto said.

There was a gasp from behind them as the person their who was about Naruto's height stared open mouthed at Naruto. Naruto smiled at her and said "Hi, i'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"This is foolish, leave Arashi, she will not come back." Mikato said, before her and the girl that Naruto spoke to disappeared.

"DAMNIT!" Arashi yelled. "This isn't getting us anywhere. I need to speak to her face to face, she needs to speak to her son at least!"

A few minutes of thinking brought Jiraya out of his thoughts. "Arashi, send the boys to Gaara's house for the night, I have a plan." Arashi thinking things over decided it may be a good idea to listen to Jiraya's plan, even though hes a super pervert, when he said he had a plan it was usually ingenious. They adults bid goodbye to the boys and headed off towards the entrance to town.

"Wonder what they have planned." Sasuke said. "It better be good, I want to meet your mother and sister, Naruto."

"You and me both, Sasuke. I wonder why she won't even talk to her own son though, that annoys me, I'm not a Leaf villager so she should at least speak to me, even if she doesn't want to see me." Naruto said, taking up a sad posture.

Before Sasuke got a chance t answer the two were surrounded by a bunch of Sand shinobi's holding kunai and other weapons to their throats. The leader look alike f them stepped forward and chopped both boys neck's and they dropped to the ground unconscious.

Sasuke was the first to wake up in a cell with a bunch of people circling around the cage. "Who are you?! And what do you want with us?!" Sasuke shouted at them.

"Shut your mouth, Leaf scum." A man spat at him. "I will rip this knife through your eye sockets if you speak out of turn again!"

Sasuke sat down with his back against the wall in the cage and started meditating. "Good little Leaf dog, learn to know when yo keep your mouth SHUT!" the man shouted.

"Whatever." Sasuke coolly replied.

"Smart guy, huh? Let's see how smart you are when I come in their and break your..." The man started.

"Enough! Hidan you will shut your mouth before I kill you!" A woman shouted at the man named Hidan. "You, Sasuke Uchiha, will also shut your mouth before I cut your eyes out and leave you there to bleed."

"Now on to business, I heard you were looking for me." The woman said, removing her hood to reveal a woman with red hair and piercing azure eyes.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked.

"Kushina Kazama." Kushina replied. "You were seen with an impostor look-alike of my dead husband, Arashi Kazama and Jiraya of the Sannin."

"I can only assume you know of my position in the Akastuki and must now kill you before anyone else finds out, I can afford no slip ups and you, unfortunately, are a slip up." Kushina said.

"Do what you wish, but before I die, I want a request." Sasuke said. "I want you to speak to your son."

"My son is dead, the Leaf scum have probably done away with him already." Kushina replied.

"...Your son is here." Naruto replied having woken up before Sasuke had named his request.

"So your my mother?" Naruto asked. "You don't look like much."

"Your not my son, your an impostor." Kushina said, anger clearly written on her face.

Naruto lifted up his shirt and channeled chakra into his stomach where the seal of the Kyuubi's imprisonment lay. "Is this proof enough for you?" Naruto asked. Kushina could only stare.

"Why are you here?" Kushina asked, a few minutes later after realization dawned on her that it actually was her son, Naruto.

"Come back." Naruto said. "Come back with us, make our family whole again, if I must destroy the Leaf to bring you back I will, if I have to kill a Kage for your recognition I will, if I have to find power and become stronger enough for you to accept me I will." Tears were stinging Naruto's eyes as he told his mother he would turn traitor for her recognition and for her to come back.

"I can't." She said.

"Can't... or won't?" Sasuke asked. It was a good question, to which Kushina thought for a moment before saying... "Both."

"Why?! Why?! I don't understand! Your meant to be my mother! Your meant to love me and be there for me! I was beating by the villagers 'till I was 6 years old! I took the pain of being alone! But I never gave up!" Naruto shouted at her, tears streaming down his face. "You were hurt by the villagers, I understand the pain you went through, but you never had it worse than me! You had somewhere to live, you had food on the table, you were sheltered in your home and me, I slept in alleys and boxes I always had to pay 6 times the price for food! I ate out of bins and stole! Is that what you wanted?! Is this the pain you wanted to bring on me?! I don't understand why?! Why would you want this for me?!

Naruto fell to his knees crying for his pain and loss, crying because he thought his mother never cared, he cried because of all the pain bottled up inside of him and he cried because he never gave up and found at least 1 friend who would always be there for him.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and sat beside him and put his arm around Naruto's neck, comforting the poor distressed boy, Sasuke knew Naruto's life wasn't easy but he never knew how far it had escalated 'till his dad had been brought back.

"Arashi Kazama, Fourth Hokage, The Yellow Flash Of Leaf was brought back to this world 6 years ago, Naruto nearly died that night, Kami-Sama himself came from the sky and granted Naruto's wish of becoming more than a toy for the villagers t take their aggression out on, he brought back his father. Naruto has trained everyday after that, becoming stronger so he can protect that one person who was greedily stolen from him at birth." Sasuke explained. "He needed his mother, so a day after his Academy exam, and passed, he came home to find his father telling him about an S classed mission to Sand, where he would find his mother and would try to bring out his and his best friends bloodline limit, to further protect themselves and each other."

"Naruto... he was looking forward to seeing his mother. Even out of hesitation he never thought about never coming. He wanted to see you after never having a mother to look after him.. and now look. His own mother is a selfish bitch that only desires her needs instead of her own flesh and bones." Sasuke finished, anger setting inside himself because of this womans selfishness to her own feelings and needs.

Everything went silent... No one daring to speak... The first person to speak was the girl that had gasped in the alley.

"So... Your Naruto? Pleased to meet you I'm Calli!" Calli said.

Naruto looked into her face and saw her features, he noticed she had red hair, just like their mother and had the same blue eyes as himself, their father and their mother.

"Hi, how old are you, Calli?" Naruto asked, trying not to let his emotions take the better of him.

"I'm 12 but I'm 13 this October!" She replied, smiling, her eyes were like Kakashi's one eyed smile, except with two eyes. "Why are you in this stinky cage anyway?" She asked, curiosity getting to her, mother only put bad people in cages, she thought.

"It has been decided that me and Sasuke know too much about you so we won't be here for much longer, but it was nice meeting you, Calli" Naruto said, giving her a sad smile.

"It was nice meeting you too, Naruto-Kun!" Calli said, as he ran off laughing, a child like laugh.

"Take them away." Kushina said to Hidan and another mysterious person. She wasn't even looking at her son as she walked away, hood over her head again.

Hidan and other person walked into the cage, the mysterious person spoke to the, reveling her identity. "I told you she wouldn't come back." It was Mikato.

Darkness took the boys and the realized... they were dead...

**Back with Jiraya and Arashi. **

"Okay so the brats didn't go back to Gaara's no sweat! They'll be somewhere nearby." Jiraya said, trying to calm his old student. 

"Training or something, you know how the brat's like to train and pull one over on us" Jiraya tried to comfort Arashi.

"No, no, no! Jiraya, I can't feel their chakra signatures! They could be dead! Or taken out of the village!" Arashi said, growing frantic every second. "Wait! I have an idea!!"

"Kami style; Location Jutsu!" Arashi exclaimed. A blue mark was seen about 10 minutes from their position heading towards the village gate.

"There! There going towards the village gate, but Naruto and Sasuke... there cold..." Arashi said, confused by this. Realization hit him like a ton of sand... or it was because Gaara just walked past and his sand hit him, either or he realized that Kushina had found them. They hurried as fast as they could to the village entrance to see Hidan and Mikato dragging two unconscious boys towards the sand dunes outside of Sand.

"Mikato! Put my son and his friend down NOW!" Arashi shouted. "Kami-Sama's wrath is near... Your life will be taken unless you let them go and get the FUCK out of my sight."

Mikato looked at Arashi and smirked before letting the two boys fall to the ground and she disappeared in a whirl of sand... the two boys then vanished out of existence... only a puff of smoke was any indication that they had been there. "Fuck, shadow clone henge." Arashi said. He was on the hunt for his son again.


	4. Bloodlines and The Return Home

"It's been four days and there has been no sighting of Naruto or Sasuke, why would she do this?" Arashi thought. The past four days have left him nothing short of being frantic, his son has been kidnapped by his own mother and he has no clues as to where he could be.

"Arashi, look just calm down, the little brat could get himself out of dangerous situations. After all he WAS been trained by... JIIIIIIRAYAAAAA, the toad Sage!" Jiraya exclaimed, making a pose and doing his 'dance' if you could call it that.

"I'm gonna try a location technique, maybe we can get something then." Arashi thought, it was his only plan so far.

"Blood style; Blood Location Jutsu!" Arashi called, biting a bit of his thumb so a few droplets of blood dripped onto his hand.

There was a slight humming noise and then silence. Arashi looked nerve wrecked as another one of his many attempted techniques failed again.

"Jiraya... I'm going to go out information hunting, I want to find Naruto and Sasuke as soon as I can." Arashi said, getting his white jacket with the 'Kazama' symbol shining proudly on the back.

"Arashi, do you really think that's a good idea?" Jiraya asked, concerned for his ex-student.

"It's the only idea thats left that we can do. We can't sit around hoping someone will come knocking on that door..." Arashi points to the door. "...And tell us they know where they are!!" Arashi yelled until his face turned red.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Jiraya looked at Arashi and then towards the door, after he seen Arashi wasn't moving to get it he walked forward towards the door... and there stood... Mikato. When Arashi noticed who it was he rushed towards Mikato and held her down with a kunai.

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke!" Arashi demanded, not once looking away from his 'hostage.'

"Calm down, Arashi. That's why i'm here." Mikato asked, calmingly.

"Shut the hell up! Where's my son?!" Arashi roared, Jiraya stumbled into the corner trying to get himself away from the furious man and his waves of killing intent... No wonder the Ninja of The Hidden Rock Village ran away from him during the war...

"He is safe, he is with Kushina." Mikato explained, trying to calm the man down.

"What the hell does she want with him?! I swear now you WILL tell me where she is or I will be forced to take you to the Leaf village and interrogate you as I see necessary." Arashi went on.

"Arashi listen! Your son is fine! We had to pretend we had taken your son so he could escape from ex members off the Akatsuki." Mikato explained.

"Come with me Arashi, I'll take you to Naruto and Kushina." Mikato said.

"If this is a trap I will kill you myself." Arashi said, making himself clear.

"As you wish Arashi." Mikato said. Arashi let Mikato go and she walked out of the door and told them to follow her, they walked for about an hour before they came to an abandoned looking pub. They walked through the doors and past the bar, Mikato pulled the handle of dispenser and the shelf full of alcohol rotated round revealing an entrance to the basement. 

Arashi, Mikato and Jiraya all walked down, Jiraya on guard in case of an ambush, Arashi may be immortal but he bloody well wasn't. After walking for 10 minutes the trio were met with a door, they walked through the door into a dimly lit room with a large table in the middle with 14 seats centered round the table, 11 of these seats were taken up.

"Well Arashi, how long has it been? 12 years now?" Kushina asked, removing her hood. "Please, take a seat." 

Arashi, Jiraya and Mikato went to sit down, Arashi was facing Kushina, who was at the opposite end of the table. Jiraya sat on Arashi's right and beside a man who was leaking killing intent at him. Mikato sat on Arashi's left, next to a woman.

"Wheres Naruto?" Was the first question Arashi asked. "If you've hurt him I'll kill you."

"Now, now Arashi, why would I want to hurt my own son? After all I want something he's got." Kushina said.

"And what's so important that you had to kidnap your own son?" Arashi asked, killing intent dripped off of him and his anger was slowly rising.

"If he faked his death I would train him and think of coming back to the Leaf but I would also come with one other condition." Kushina explained. "And that condition was that when he is of age 18 he must help the Akastuki kill off a certain snake."

"Orochimaru... I see your plan. Now explain to me why you had to pretend to kidnap my sons who then vanished into smoke not 5 seconds after you threw them in the dunes." Arashi said.

"Genjutsu, while you seen us throw the clones int the dunes then disperse, the ex members seen two boys thrown into a sand worm's mouth, I made them think I summoned the sand worm." Mikato explained.

"And who are the ex members that were there?" Jiraya asked.

"Zetsu of Grass and Toby, his village is unknown although..." Kushina began, but was in the middle of her thoughts as she remembered that Toby was meant to be an Uchiha, but she never got to see him with his mask off.

"Although what?" Jiraya pushed. 

"Toby was rumored to be an Uchiha. But I can't confirm this." Kushina said.

Arashi broke the silence by asking the question that he came to Sand for. "So will you be returning to us in Leaf?"

Kushina thought for a moment then answered. "Yes, but trust me, I will not be leaving Akastuki

behind, will they be allowed in our village? And be able to operate our plans within in the village?"

"Yes, I should think that would be alright. Even though you promised to return when Naruto asked you to come back on the conditions set, but anyway. When will we be leaving and where is Naruto and Sasuke?" Arashi said.

"They are training, you'll be happy to know that Sasuke has unlocked his Sharingan in only a couple of hours thanks to my special training system, Naruto is only a push away from obtaining his, I thought you might like to do the honors of finishing the process." Kushina said.

"Yes, now will you show me to Naruto?" Arashi asked.

"Fine, Hidan, Mikato, lead these two to meet with Naruto and Sasuke on training field 3." Kushina said.

"Yes, Leader-Sama" They both replied.

**5 minutes later at training ground 3.**

Naruto and Sasuke, while still being shocked at Naruto's mother being nice and letting them train and the use of her training field, they respected her. Her plan seemed lame but they couldn't complain.

Sasuke was bragging to Naruto about how awesome the Sharingan is and that Naruto's a dobe for not being able to unlock his bloodline yet. Naruto was mocking Sasuke about how the Sharingan is a losers way to get strong, trying to get a rise out of Sasuke as Sasuke himself was doing to Naruto... needless to say Uchiha's are too proud and get angered easily. This is what Arashi and Jiraya came to when they seen Sasuke and Naruto on the ground, Sasuke was trying to pull Naruto's arm out of it's socket while Naruto was trying to pull Sasuke's legs out of their sockets.

Arashi, Jiraya and Mikato sweat dropped while Hidan muttered something about "The two greatest clans known to man's children acting like 2 year olds."

"Alright calm down you two, Naruto your mother stopped you from obtaining your bloodline at the same time as Sasuke and she wanted me to give you the last push to obtain it." Arashi said.

"Cool! What do dad?!" Naruto basically screamed.

"There is a chamber in your mind, feel the chakra enclose your eyes, your touch and your hair." Arashi explained.

Naruto sat in meditative stance and was searching through his mind... after 20 minutes of searching he found a chamber in his mind's eye named 'Bloodline' Naruto reached for the door and pulled it open. Naruto felt a sudden rush of power and chakra leaking from him. He opened his eyes and stood up, his eyes were glowing light pink (**A/N, Everyone uses other ****colours so i've decided pink would be more unique) **and there was a blue orb in the middle of them. His hair lengthened and shone a more golden yellow and finally, he was glowing blue a little, he could feel his physical strength has grown 20 times more than how strong he normally is.

"Wow." Was the only thing anyone could say.

Naruto decided he'd give everyone a show, he made 4 shadow clones and got them to impress everyone doing the usual academy things, his first clone threw shurikens and kunai's so fast and so hard they went through several tress before landing 50 feet away... The tress it passed threw had all split in half and crashed to the ground.

The second clone was using Taijutsu on a wooden post, it's style, speed and endurance to the pain was nothing short of amazing and his strikes were even more powerful. The next clone was doing Genjutsu, although Naruto wasn't good at Genjutsu his skilled showed different. He put everyone under a Genjutsu that made them reanimate their favourite memory's.

**Jiraya's Memory.**

Jiraya was 14 years old, he was walking down the streets of Leaf with Tsunade, they were holding hands and Tsunade was blushing.

"Thanks for going on a date with me Tsunade-Hime!" Jiraya exclaimed, grinning.

"It's okay, just don't be a pervert!" Tsunade warned.

"No, no, I won't, I won't" Jiraya said, smiling nervously.

As the end of their date neared, Jiraya walked Tsunade home, they stopped outside Tsunade's house each looking at each other.

"Sooo... this is goodnight." Jiraya said. He moved into kiss her, Tsunade looked surprised at this, then remembered... it's Jiraya.

Tsunade leaned in closer... they both were getting closer and closer and then... Tsunade punched Jiraya 20 feet into the air.

"DAMN PERVERT!!!" Tsunade screamed.

Jiraya got back up, dazed, and walked towards Tsunade.

"Your punches are getting stronger Tsunade-Hime." Jiraya complemented... "Even though it DID hurt" he thought.

"Well goodnight Tsunade-Hime" Jiraya said, quickly hugging Tsunade and went to run off home. Tsunade quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around kissing him.

"There you go Jiraya-Kun, just don't get any perverted thoughts!" Tsunade warned before walking into her home. Jiraya still dazed, and probably concussed as well, walked home with a happy and dreamy smile on his face.

**Mikato's memory.**

A younger Mikato was looking down at a blond haired baby that was just born. "Aw little Naru-Kun is so cute Kushina!" Mikato said, smiling brightly.**  
**

"I see great determination in him, just like you Kushina. Not too mention his fathers hair colour" Mikato laughed. Kushina laughed along side her friend. Just then Arashi ran through the door with a serious expression on his face... That's where the memory ends and the Kyuubi's sealed.

**Hidan's memory.**

Hidan was in the middle of a battlefield slaughtering thousands of shinobi and laughing and that's all it consisted off... slaughtering and laughing.

**Sasuke's memory.**

"Hey i'm Naruto, what's your name?" an 8 year old Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, from the Uchiha clan. Your weaker than me, leave me." Sasuke impolitely said.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to be friends... My fathers the Hokage you see and I wanted a friend who doesn't care if i'm the Hokage's son or not. And I seen you and your own and thought you were the same, I guess not, sorry for bothering you." Naruto said, Sasuke saw the sadness in his eyes and tried to save the boys feelings after all he knew what it was like to be loved for who your family is and not based on you or you or your own unique abilities

"Hn, your such a dobe, just 'cause your the Hokage's son, doesn't mean I'll be like everyone else, and what better way for me to prove myself is to become better than the Hokage's son." Sasuke replied, smirking.

Naruto realized then that he had a rival and he wasn't backing down from a good challenge. "We'll see bastard, I'll bring you Uchiha down a peg or two" Naruto said, also smirking.

From then on Naruto and Sasuke became fierce rivals.. and even fiercer friends.

Everything faded away from view and they were watching the real Naruto finish up with Ninjutsu. "Kazama Style; Explosive Whirlwind; First Stage!" a whirlwind started to manifest with leafs circling around it and made it's way up to 30 feet. Naruto jumped above the whirlwind with unbelievable speed. He did the hand seals for a fire technique "Kazama Style; Explosive Whirlwind; Second stage!" Naruto shouted and an explosion of fire was seen as Naruto blasted out a huge amount of fire from his mouth. The leafs caught fire and the whirlwind started to get more crazy and untamed... It headed towards the wall and dispersed, not before leaving a giant path of destruction leading from where it manifested to the wall.

"How is he so powerful?" Sasuke found himself saying out loud.

"Oh he's not, his bloodline is kind of alive in a sense and when it's first unleashed it let's the people around see how powerful he will be when he has gone through the first trials of having his bloodline." Arashi explained.

"I don't get what you mean by trials." Mikato said.

Arashi started to explain again. "Well, think of the Sharingan, when it's unlocked it has to be used many times before the person gets to be experienced with it, instead of this happening with the Power Surge bloodline that Naruto has he goes through trials. Say for example... In a month Sasuke's eyes could be learning low level techniques pretty well where as Naruto, if successful with the first trial, will be able to match an experienced Chuunin fairly well.. but not be able to beat him." Arashi said.

"It all depends on how much and how hard they train themselves and feed themselves." Arashi finished.

"I see, the Uchiha-Kazama Brothers has a new generation at the ready. In 15 years time me and Naruto will be on high Kage level with our bloodlines but if we train at triple the speeds we are just now... then we'll probably be better than the Kage's themselves all together... with our bloodline active. Interesting." Sasuke deduced.

Naruto, after his show, returned to normal and walked happily over to his father, sensei and best friend. "So how was that bastard? Did you like my show?" Naruto asked Sasuke, smirking like a maniac.

"Hn, that was the worse performance i've ever seen dobe. Nothing there can compare to me... then again I AM an Uchiha." Sasuke said, smirking as well, he never got tired of saying how great the Uchiha's were, even though he knew they were arrogant people.

9 days later, Arashi, Jiraya, Sasuke, Naruto, Kushina, Calli and the rest of the Akatsuki were leaving the Sand village.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto said. "What are you doing here?"

"Me, Temari and Kankuro have decided to see you off" Gaara stated, bored.

"Aw you guys are to kind, but I knew Temari was coming." Naruto said.

"How did you know I was coming?" Temari asked, wishing that he wouldn't try and come on to her.

She wished for the wrong thing.

"'Cause you love me but haven't admitted it yet" Naruto grinned.

"Damn it! I don't love you!!" Temari shouted. "But you are kinda cute." She thought... or well she thought she had thought that.

Everybody snickered. Temari had a vein bulging at the side of her head. "WHAT'S S GOD DAMN FUNNY?!" She screamed.

"You think Naruto's cute" Kankuro laughed.

"What... how did you know.." Temari asked rhetorically.

"You said it a second ago" Naruto said, his grin growing bigger and bigger.

"No I didn't I thought it..." Temari said, still shocked.

"Nope darling you didn't" Naruto said, winking at Temari.

"God, just go already" Temari said, blushing like crazy.

Team Hokage and Team Akatsuki headed off towards The Hidden Leaf Village.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"We never did find out who our Jounin instructor was, we never went back to the academy the next day, we headed to Sand." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, oh well it isn't important." Sasuke said.

Everyone apart from Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped... These two are meant to be from the great clans of the Leaf? Everybody thought.


	5. 8 Month Training And The Chuunin Exams

**I thought I'd do a nice long chapter seeing as i've not put one up for a few days, i'll write a new chapter just now and upload it soon. I changed Calli's name too Kurina at one point as well (It tells you when) I'm happy with it now and the plot has just gotten better. And btw it may seem like Naruto is completely powerful but he's not all that powerful when he comes back from his training trip the story will develope alot better and Naruto and Sasuke will be the next two Sannin.**  


* * *

A blond ninja dived backwards avoiding a kick shot towards his chest, he jumped into the air spinning and back kicking a dark haired ninja, the ninja side stepped and delivered his own back kick sending the blond flying, the blond was twisting in mid air when he stopped and landed on the ground he made a cross shaped hand seal and called out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

5 Naruto's surrounded Sasuke and charged him Sasuke avoided a kick from his right and jumped over a leg on his left spin kicking a Naruto behind him, the real Naruto burst from the ground uppercutting Sasuke and knocking him to the ground making him unable to move.

"Hn, not bad dobe." Sasuke called out to Naruto getting up from the ground. "Finally got shadow clones to work fully now, I see."

"Yeah, there good when your in a tight spot." Naruto said. "Better than any jutsu you have Sasuke."  
"Yeah right dobe, your jutsu are worthless against mine, in fact i'm surprised you can even use jutsu your that stupid, loser." Sasuke taunted.

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto yelled. There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi stood there with his orange book in hand. "Yo!" He said.

"Kakashi! What do you want?" Naruto shouted.

"Your meeting your other team mate today." Kakashi said. "Since you weren't there when the teams were picked it was hard getting the teams re sorted again, but we've found out that this person should be on your team."

"I hope it's Hinata, she's the only non fan girl type in the class!" Naruto went on.

"Hn, your right dobe, she would make a perfect team mate." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun!" A females voice shouted behind them, a girl with long pink hair and emerald green eyes came running up to the two boys. "So your my new team mate, Sasuke-kun? This is so amazing! It was fate that brought us together!..." Sakura went on.

"N-No way, not HER!, this is too much! We get a FANGIRL as our teammate?! Kakashi you better be one hell of a good sensei if we want a proper ninja team!" Naruto went on.

"Right, well I'll teach each of you a new technique and you have to be able to hold it for 3 minutes by the end of the day" Kakashi explained.

Sakura, you will be the first person I'll give a technique to.. this is a Genjutsu known as 'Devils Plain', it will make the person you use it on think their being tortured by the Shinigami, slowly driving them insane, I doubt you could master this technique as a Genin but if you practice you may be able to use a lower version of the technique where the enemy thinks their being burned." Kakashi explained.

"These are the hand seals and you put a low amount of chakra into the last hand seal and call out the technique, use it on my shadow clone." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke, you know most of my moves, so this move you better appreciate this is a C rank Ninjutsu called 'Devils' Flame'" Kakashi said. "What this does is it surrounds you and your enemy in a circle of fire, every time you charge chakra into the ground flames will burst below your enemies feet who are caught in the opposite ring of fire, it is a very handy technique if mastered, you could even be able to trap over 100 enemies at the same time."

"Now this is a 3 seal technique and you MUST charge the same amount of chakra into each hand seal or when you use the technique you could fry yourself, so use a low amount of chakra in each so if you do get burnt it will be minor." Kakashi said.

"Now, Naruto." Kakashi said. "Your last because you are the hardest to pick a jutsu for, as you know all of the E, D, C and half of the B rank jutsu there are in the leaf, so I will get you started on your first A rank jutsu."

"Actually Kakashi I've got to master one more B ranked jutsu and I'll know them all, theres only a low amount of jutsu in leaf. I know about 53 different jutsu, but I will try and perfect this A ranked jutsu." Naruto said.

"Okay, this technique is a non verbal technique, it allows you to shoot any element from anywhere on your body but it comes at a price." Kakashi said.

"What would it cost?" Naruto asked, curious abut this technique.

"If you use a fire element, you will be severely burned, with lightning you will be electrocuted, with water your lungs will fill with water, etc. etc." Kakashi said. "The only reason i'm showing you this technique is because of Kyuubi's chakra." 

"I know, the only reason I know so much is because of Kyuubi's chakra and healing property's." Naruto said. "But it's god because I have a new life goal."

"And what would that be?" Kakashi asked, curious about the young blond ninja.

"My new wish is to learn every jutsu in the world!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi was shocked, Orochimaru had the same dream and look how he turned out, Arashi would kill Naruto if he turned to be like that man.

"It's not what you think, i'm not like the snake, father agrees that it would be amazing if I learned every jutsu, because i'm the only one who can and live because of the chakra and stamina you need." Naruto said.

"Hm, very well, well anyway Naruto do these hand seals and tunnel your chakra through your arm and then make a hand seal for a different element." Kakashi said, showing Naruto what to do.

**3 months later, after doing 60 D ranked missions, Naruto got annoyed and demanded for a better mission, which brings us to Naruto packing for his first C ranked mission.**

"This is so great! First C ranked mission!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Arashi, who was walking past Naruto's room and heard him went inside and spoke to him.

"Excited about this mission then huh?" Arashi said.

"Yeah it's going to be so great!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, how is your bloodline? Is it developing any?" Arashi asked, it had been nagging him for a while as he never seen Naruto use it.

"Well actually, I'm at level 4, the power I have has increased significantly, I could probably take on the 1 tailed raccoon's jailer and win without Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto said.

Arashi was in shock, only 3 people in his clan had ever done that and they were all his ancestors of the Kazama legend. "Naruto, the last person to have been this quick with leveling up our bloodline died about 20 years ago, your the next Kazama genius!" Arashi said. "The trials must have been easy for you, I assume, yes?" 

"Yeah, they were too easy I could do the next trial just now but I'm not using it 'till the middle of this mission." Naruto explained.

"Well Naruto, when you pass the fifth trial come tell me, I'll show you my favorite technique the Rasengan, your level 5 bloodline limit and Rasengan makes a special technique called 'Kazama Rasengan' it's a Rasengan but instead of a sphere of chakra it's Naruto's blood forming the sphere, when it hits the target it will do normal Rasengan damage but because of specialty's in our blood its like acid to anyone else, so it is a highly dangerous attack." Arashi said. "Try adding Kyuubi's chakra to the Rasengan, i'm sure you could make a 'Demon Rasengan'" Arashi winked.

"Thanks for explaining dad, but i'm away now." Naruto said, rushing out of his room, waving bye to his father.

**10 minutes later, entrance to the leaf village.**

"So your all here?, good." Kakashi said. "Let's go."

"Uh Kakashi-sensei... What's the mission about?" Naruto asked.

"We are to go to a village 5 miles north of here, we are to meet a man and pick up a scroll for the Hokage." Kakashi said. "There will be bandits along the way so this might be your first kill mission."

The three team members look at each other with shock. "kill... Kakashi-sensei are you being serious?" Sakura said.

"Deadly serious, you accepted this mission and its better you get your first kill rather than later." Kakashi said.

Team Kakashi was running for half an hour before they set up camp and rested for a while before setting off again towards the town. Another hour later and the group reach their destination and found the man they were looking for.

"..When you leave this town you will encounter bandits that will try to steal the item, you must not let them have it." The stranger said after greeting the team and handing the package over.

"Thanks for that, we'll be going now. Team get ready for a fight." Kakashi thanked the man and headed out of town with his team. 20 minutes after leaving town 5 bandits tried to ambush them, they formed a circle around them.

"Hand the parcel over or die." The leader said.

"Sorry but i'm afraid we can't let that happen." Kakashi said as he got into a fighting stance. "Naruto you take the bandit on the left and Sasuke you on the right, Sakura take the ninja in front of you, I'll take the leader and the other one.

The team spread out with their enemy. The bandits weren't that much of a challenge for the group but they were holding off their first kill until they needed it.

**Naruto.**

Naruto growled. "Damn it! Theres no choice left I'll have to do it!" Naruto took out a second kunai from his holster and attacked the bandit. The bandit kept up with Naruto, but after a few minutes he tire out and Naruto saw his opening.

Naruto hesitated for a moment and without thinking threw his kunai at the bandit, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura watched as Naruto's kunai pierced through the bandits chest an through his heart instantly killing him.

They all stood shocked at what he did but quickly snapped their attention back on their opponents, Naruto ran beside Kakashi and started to fight the second bandit he was fighting.

**Sasuke.**

After watching how Naruto easily killed the bandit, Sasuke got jealous, but not a bad jealous he wanted to keep up with his friend or he would never hear the end of it from Naruto.

"Hn, here we go!" Sasuke shouted. "Dragon, Horse, Tiger." Sasuke thought. Then. "Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Sasuke shot fireballs at the bandit instantly incinerating him when they landed, leaving a scorched corpse lying on the ground with body parts stuck out at odd angles . Sasuke after being shocked at his kill, ran to fight beside Naruto.

**Sakura.**

Sakura, was scared. She has been with Team 7 for about 4 months and she was still a fan girl, she wasn't like Sasuke or Naruto, she wasn't ready for being a ninja but she wants to impress Sasuke and to get Sasuke she needs to be friends with Naruto. She decided she was going to be as strong as them and get Sasuke to love her for being strong, and maybe apologies to Naruto as well.

Sakura gazed at her opponent and got into a fighting stance, she glared at her enemy before smirking, she rushed the bandit and slashed at him with a kunai, he blocked with his own. Sakura got another kunai out in her other hand and turned to stab the man in the chest, he block with his bare arm and the kunai cut into his arm.

Without thinking Sakura broke the block on her hand away from the other mans and took her kunai and stabbed it down through the mans skull, the mans body dropped t the ground and Sakura realize what she did, before thinking she heard Naruto shout on her.

The battle was done and Kakashi was surprise at their first kills but was proud by how they handled themselves "True shinobi" Kakashi thought.

The group headed back to leaf and reported their mission. For the next 6 months the Team were training becoming loads stronger. Naruto told his father he unlocked the next level of his bloodline but never used it in his mission so Arashi for Naruto's training taught him the Rasengan's and a few more leaf jutsu, Naruto knew 100 of leafs jutsu after the 6 months.

Sasuke for the 6 months was trained by Kakashi with the Sharingan and he has become one of the best Genin in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. He has gained his second tomeo in his Sharingan thanks to Kakashi and has improved his speed and stamina greatly.

Sakura for her training went to Naruto. Naruto and Arashi never knew what they could teach her and said the only good Genjutsu and Taijutsu expert would be Kushina.

"I'll ask her Sakura, but it's gonna cost you." Naruto said.

"I don't wanna date, so don't even suggest it!" Sakura said in a warning tone. Although in truth Naruto never really had a crush on her anymore she was more of a sister than anything else.

"No Sakura-chan. But I want you to buy me some ramen!" Naruto said.

Sakura thought it over and agreed. The two went and asked Kushina to train Sakura. Kushina wasn't happy with the idea but taught Sakura Chuunin level Taijutsu and up to nearly Jounin level in Genjutsu.

Unfortunately for team 7, they weren't the only team getting as strong as them. Team 8 consisting off Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame had surpassed their clan in potential and were on equal terms in power and jutsu as a Chuunin.

Team 10 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara had also surpassed their clan in potential, they also were on Chuunin level.

The Chuunin exams themselves will start in 8 months. The Hidden Village In The Leafs' ninja will be beyond their strength, they'll be ready to take down any high Genin level to low Chuunin level ninja. Let the training before the exams... Begin.

**8 months before the Chuunin exams.**

Team 7 stood at their training ground having the most interesting conversation while waiting for their late sensei.

"So what would you do Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sasuke, as he asked a random question that really got Sasuke's attention. "Are you even listening Sasuke?! I said What would you say if you got the choice between the death of your best friend to gain power or save him and lose the chance at power?"

"Hm, I would save my best friend." Sasuke said.

"Yeah me too." Naruto said.

"Do you know who my best friend is, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Naruto and staring into his eyes.

"No, who is it Sasuke?" Naruto said, getting freaked out by the way Sasuke was looking at him

Sasuke smirked. "It's you... Dead Last."

"I'll show you Dead Last! Bastard!" Naruto shouted.

A puff of smoke entered the area and Kakashi appeared. "Yo!"

"Hey sensei, hows it going?" Naruto asked.

"Good." Kakashi said, eye smiling. "Now I thought I'd mention that the Chuunin exams are in 8 months! Now, even though your rookie Genin I'm signing you guys up!"

"That's great and all sensei, but it's 8 months away, that's like forever!" Naruto complained.

"Correct, so in that time you will be training. Now Naruto, I know you'll want to be trained by me but I wish to train Sasuke because of the Sharingan, I'm sure we can find someone to help you out."

"It's okay sensei, I know you might of wanted to train Sasuke, so I'm gonna go ask my dad r y mum for training." Naruto said.

"Sakura, I thought you might want to find team 8's sensei Kurenai seeing as she's the best Genjutsu specialist in the leaf." Kakashi said.

"No thanks Kakashi sensei. I'm gonna get Naruto's mum to help me with my Taijutsu and my Genjutsu but if you know anyone that will teach me some Ninjutsu I'd be happy." Sakura said, smiling.

"Your all just Genin and your as efficient as a Jounin." Kakashi said, proud.

**Naruto's Training; Month 1.**

Naruto's walking down to the leaf village's hot spring and sees a familiar white haired man spying on the woman through a hole. Naruto, being Naruto, shouted at the man.

"Oi pervert!, what are you doing staring at woman without them knowing your their you sicko!" Naruto shouted. There were gasps and screams from the females as they all ran out of the hot spring.

"Thanks you damn brat! Now I'll have to find my research else where!" Jiraiya said angrily.

Naruto smirked at him. "Serves you right ya damn pervert! Anyway, can you train me?"

"Why would I want to train a brat like you?" Jiraiya said, winding Naruto up.

"Because you love me, Uncle Jiraiya!" Naruto said in a sweet voice.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. "Your one weird kid but fine I'll train ya." Jiraiya motioned for Naruto too follow him, once they were a half an hour walk away from the village they sat on hill.

"So tell me what jutsu you know kid." Jiraiya said, wanting to get a good grasp off the kids potential.

"Well I assume you know all of leaf's jutsu so it makes this easier." Naruto started. "I know all E, D, C and B ranked jutsu. I also know the Rasengan, Kazama Rasengan and Demon Rasengan, I've created a technique called the Giant Rasengan, it's basically a giant Rasengan and has about 4 times the power of a normal Rasengan. I've also unlocked level 5 of my bloodline limit and as you know of the Kyuubi you'll know I can controle his chakra and power, well I can handle 5 tails of his chakra but because I can manage to maintain that power and so early I screwed up the seal so now I can only controle 2 tails without going insane and losing controle." Naruto explained.

"But when I'm 16 Kyuubi says my coils will be more complex and I'll have more than 200 extra ones, it has something to do with special property's within Kyuubi's chakra. But not only will that happen I will be able to gain controle of the 5 tails again and considering my training I can probably unlock up to 8 tails of his chakra but to get the ninth tail I have to find the fox summoning contract and have the foxes accept me as its summon master. It won't be as hard as it sounds though the contract is in the leaf" Naruto finished his explanation.

"Well you seem completely powerful for your own good." Jiraiya concluded.

"It sounds a lot and makes me sound a decent challenge but I couldn't fight a high level Chuunin and win." Naruto said. "But after these 8 months of training I should definitely be on my way to taking down low to mid level Jounin's" 

"Do you want to be Hokage like your father?" Jiraiya asked wondering if this is why hes trying to become powerful.

"Not really, I just don't wanna walk in his shadow." Naruto explained.

"Well kid, you better be prepared for my training, you will rest 16 times in 2 months which means you will be resting twice a week! " Jiraiya said. "I would keep you on for the whole 8 months but I have stuff to do as well, but I suggest trying your father for 3 months of bloodline training, the 6th level is hard to crack."

During the first month of Naruto's training he found the first week hard but got used to the pressure and lack of sleep. The end of the first month was coming to an end and Jiraiya said he would be tested on 3 jutsu when he finished his 200 daily push ups, sit ups, press ups and bench press ups followed up with a good salad for breakfast and for lunch he got an apple, after his training he met up with Jiraiya.

"Now kid this is a test with each off your Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. After this test and the test at the end of next month I will tell you what your standards are and who you should look for and get to train you on specific parts." Jiraiya explained.

"Now, I want to see you do the Taijutsu move called 'Spinning Fox'" Jiraiya said.

Naruto made a clone of himself and took the fighting position. He rushed forward and broke his clones defense with his left fist, Naruto landed and jumped into the air preforming a roundhouse kick, he missed and his clone tried to side kick him, Naruto blocked and broke through his clones guard again by pressing it's pressure points in it's arm making them useless for a few minutes, but the clone didn't get a chance to do anything else as Naruto called out 'Spinning Fox' and roundhouse kicked the clone 6 consecutive times, complete annihilating it.

"The kid's got potential" Jiraiya thought, he's thought it so many times but the kid just keep surprising him.

"Good good" Jiraiya cut in. "Now do the Genjutsu 'Travelers Fortune'"

Naruto just stood there looking at Jiraiya. Jiraiya thought Naruto might not of heard him but before he could shout, he seen Naruto jump up surprised and ran towards Jiraiya, he looked happy smiling and him an he looked down and pointed, Jiraiya looked down and seen a treasure chest full of money.

Jiraiya thought it was real so he picked up a hand full of money an began putting it in his pockets he was laughing with the Naruto, laughing at his good luck but when he went to grab more something stopped him, he had a tentacle wrapped around his arm, the blackish purple poisonous tentacle started draining Jiraiya of his chakra. Before he knew what happened he was standing in front of Naruto again.

"So how was that?" Naruto smiled.

Jiraiya just looked bug eyed. "You d-didn't even move!" ****

"I know I've become quite the Genjutsu specialist lately" Naruto bragged.

"Hm, anyway do the Ninjutsu 'Rasenshuriken' " Jiraiya said, after hearing Naruto perfected it he had to get the by to show him it.

"So that's your plan ya perv! Get me to show you my new jutsu! Jealous eh?" Naruto said.

"Just do it Naruto" Jiraiya said, sick of Naruto being too annoying.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted. A shuriken went speeding for a tree 20 feet in front of him and cut a few of the trees down. "I can make it go over 70 feet" Naruto commented.

"Very nice, brat." Jiraiya said. "You can have the rest of the day off to rest but I'll be seeing you tomorrow." 

**Naruto's training; End of month 2 – Start of month 3**

"Well kid you've done it, now for your score." Jiraiya said. "Well at first I would recommend your bloodline training next for definite and you might want to see your mother for Genjutsu. Your Taijutsu is low Jounin level and your Ninjutsu is high Jounin level. Genjutsu is only on low Chuunin level and it's good to be prepared in all aspects."

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei, by the way sensei, should I get a weapon and train in that?" Naruto asked, it had been on his mind for a while.

"Nah, your a ninja not a member of the Seven Swordsmen or an ANBU!" Jiraiya said, laughing.

"Yeah your right, oh and sensei?" Naruto said.

"Yeah brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"Could you train me in sealing after the Chuunin exams?" Naruto said.

"Maybe but no promises!" Jiraiya said, smiling at his students son.

"So what do I owe the pleasure, Naruto?" Arashi asked.

"Oh nothing much, ya old man, just wondering if you'll train me in my bloodline limit, it's for the Chuunin exams.

"I can't just now son, the next time i'm free would be 3 months before the Chuunin exam. I can train you then?" Arashi said.

"Yeah that would be great dad, that just lets me have 3 months with mum training me in Genjutsu." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that's wise." Arashi said.

"Well i'm gonna be off, need some training to do, and these weights are killing me!" Naruto said disappearing out of the Hokage's office.

Naruto was walking about for 2 hours when he finally found the Akatsuki's base. He did the seals necessary to enter the cave they stayed in, it was a mile outside the village.

The cave door appeared and Naruto entered. He seen Calli sitting about trying jutsu, for being the same age as him she sure seemed to have a lot of power an dangerous jutsu.

"Naruto!" Calli shouted, happy to see her brother after not seeing him for months. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm looking for mum or anyone in the Akatsuki that is good with Genjutsu." Naruto explained.

"Well mum and the rest of them are in that room there, just knock and tell them it's you." Calli explained and pointed to the door.

"Thanks, I'll come train with you soon." Naruto promised before he left her smiling to herself.

Knock, Knock.

"Who dares interrupt us while we are in meeting?" A malicious voice answered to the knock.

"It's Kazama Naruto." Naruto said. The door swung open to reveal a shark looking man with a giant sword on his back looking at him and grinning.

"He looks tasty, can I eat him?" Kisame asked the leader.

"Try it fish brains! I'll kick your ass!" Naruto shouted at Kisame, not liking the way he said he would eat him.

"Kisame, sit down and shut up. Naruto come in and explain why you are here." Kushina said, scolding Kisame.

Naruto smiled and left to go find his father, he went straight to the Hokage office.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama" Arashi's secretary said. "Your son would like an audience with you."

"Thanks, send him in." Arashi asked, politely.

Naruto walked into the room and made himself comfy in front of the Hokage.

Naruto shut the door and took a seat. Everyone was looking at him with curiosity and some with a smirk. Mikato was there and she was smiling at him.

"I was wondering, mother, if you would train me in Genjutsu." Naruto said.

"I have just done 2 months training with the toad ninja and he told me my Ninjutsu is on high Jounin parameters, my Taijutsu is on low Jounin but my Genjutsu is only on low Chuunin." Naruto explained. "I would like 3 months in Genjutsu training 'till I'm at least low Jounin level and then spend the next 3 months training my bloodline limit from my father. It is all for the Chuunin exams."

Kushina stared at Naruto for a few seconds and nodded her head. "Very well, but I will not be teaching you." Kushina said. Naruto looked disappointed for a minute before she said. "But our newest member, Itachi, will help train you."

"Wow, as in Sasuke's brother Itachi?" Naruto asked, in awe. Kushina nodded her head and smiled at her son's star filled eyes.

"He is the best Genjutsu teacher you will ever need." Kushina said.

Itachi stood up and told Naruto to follow him. They got into the large cave entrance and seen Calli still sitting their.

"Hn, now your training begins, I will also teach you in strategy and being patient." Itachi said.

**Naruto's training; 3 months later – Start of Bloodline training.**

"Well Naruto, it seems you have passed what I expected off you, your now high Jounin level in Genjutsu, training you has been fun but alas we must depart." Itachi spoke.

They both nodded to each other before walking separate ways. Naruto and Itachi's time together left some big influences on Naruto. Naruto wears a black cape and only speaks if it's important or he's replying back to a question.

Naruto found himself in the Hokage's office again. His father was just finishing the last of his paperwork when Naruto entered.

"Perfect timing Naruto! I've just finished for the next 3 months! I've been excited about training you, now, tell me whats your skill level at?" Arashi asked.

" I am high Jounin in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, unfortunately my Taijutsu is only on low Jounin standards." Naruto said, solemnly.

"You've been around Itachi too long, Naruto" Arashi sighed.

"At least i'm not old." Naruto replied.

"HEY! At least I won't grow older so HA!" Arashi said.

"But I will only reach 22 years old when everything stops for me" Naruto said, smugly.

"Aw screw you!" Arashi shouted at his son. Unfortunately for him, Kushina walked in and like all women do when they hear a curse word or hear a curse word being said in front of their still-too-young-son, they go kinda nuts.

"Arashi Kazama!! I will not hear that language being said in front of our son! Am I clear!!" Kushina screamed.

"Y-yes dear." Arashi said, looking pretty pale. "what can I help you with today then?"

"I would like to enter Calli into the Chuunin exams." Kushina said.

"Okay, does she have a team?" Arashi asked.

"Well, she can join Naruto's team" Kushina replied.

"Ah, he already has 2 other members in his team, and the 3 of them are a great team and are really powerful, they will be the next legendary ninja." Arashi tried to explain and let his wife down softly

"So? Make a four man squad and change the rules slightly for them." Kushina basically demanded.

"Okay okay! We'll make a 4 man squad and change the rules, we will probably have to change the entire thing but this means it can be safer to watch from." Arashi said.

"Good, well it's time to head home so you two hurry up." Kushina said.

The three of them got ready and started to head out of the office. Calli had appeared and walked with them. Naruto realizing them all their and saw them all laughing and having fun with each other, he saw what a proper family was like. It's what he always wanted.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Calli said, noticing Naruto being quiet.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that, now I know how it feels walking down the street with your family when you've never ha it before.. it feels amazing." Naruto said.

Kushina and Arashi smiled sadly and held hands. Naruto started being hyper again with his sister started laughing with the rest of his family, he never thought it could get better than this.

**The Chuunin exam begins!**

Naruto woke up, today was the day. The Chuunin exams would begin in a few hours he's been waiting for this day more than anything. He unlocked the next 2 levels of his bloodline for this day, he trained so hard he bled just t prove everyone he can make Chuunin.

He went downstairs to breakfast, his mother and father wished him luck, he finished eating and after his hair being ruffled by his dad and after hugging his mother and sister he walked out to meet his team at the academy where his ninja career began.

This would be the first time he has seen his team since he started training 8 months prior. He wondered if they had changed, he had changed that was for sure. He was well built and a lot maturer. He wore a blue t-shirt with a giant red spiral on the back with 'Kazama' written in red at the back neck of the t-shirt, and a giant golden red fox head on the front.

He wore black ninja trousers, there was 6 pockets on the trousers, two in the normal places, two more below that and another 2 behind them.

He wore black shoes with white laces to accommodate the trousers. Instead of the plain black cloak he wore with Itachi, minus the red clouds. He got an Akatsuki cloak but only wears it when out on missions, it was his mothers idea, she said it would probably make it safer for missions because every one now knows that Akatsuki wears black cloaks with red clouds on them so missing nins would back off.

He could see short pink hair in the distance, he knew immediately it was Sakura and was surprised to see she cut her hair.

"Naruto!" She called out, she might have been mean before but she thought it would be better to be nice to him and consider being a ninja top priority.

"Sakura! You've changed I see!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Yeah, I realized that being a ninja should be top priority and not boys" Sakura said.

"Wow, you've really grown up in 8 months." Naruto stated.

"So I wasn't mature before huh?!" Sakura shouted.

"N-No Sakura-chan, calm down." Naruto stuttered.

"I'll show you calm Naruto! I'm telling your mother you said mean things!" Sakura said.

Naruto pale. "N-N-Now Sakura-chan, you don't wanna do that, I said sorry. Please forgive me, I'll do anything!!" Naruto begged.

"Hm, I'll consider it." Sakura said.

"Who would of thought, mentioning his mummy would get him on his knees, what a dobe." A voice said.

They turned round and seen Sasuke standing there wearing new clothes. He wore a black jacket with a giant Uchiha fan on the back, he wore black trousers exactly like Naruto's and the same with the shoes.

"Well well, stuck up Uchiha has some dress sense" Naruto smirked.

"Of course dobe, have you not noticed Sakura yet?" Sasuke said.

Sakura was wearing a pink ninja t-shirt with 6 pockets, 4 on the outside and 2 on the inside. She wore pink ninja trousers with white straps criss crossing over each side. She wore white ninja shoes with pink laces. "Well, I'd give your stealth 1/10" Naruto said.

"It's meant to be like that Naruto, it goes with my hair colour and I have a move that will make the enemy see a pink blur, think of it as a really really chakra consuming jutsu much like the Yondaime's 'Flash Step' except I need a lot more chakra."**(A/N I know his move is called 'Hirashin' or something similar and I don't know the English name for it so i'm using flash step.) **Sakura said.

"Very nice, anyway you better have trained pretty good as well Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Hn, course dobe" Sasuke said smirking.

"So how would you guys rate your Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu?" Sakura asked. "My Taijutsu is high Chuunin, my Ninjutsu is only low Chuunin and my Genjutsu is high Jounin."

"My Taijutsu is low Jounin, my Genjutsu is high Jounin and my Ninjutsu is also high Jounin." Naruto said. "What about yours Sasuke?"

"Mines is the same as yours dobe." Sasuke said. "But everyone knows we are on equal grounds. You value speed while I value power. But we are both made for speed and for quick, strong attacks. So it's only normal we are on the same level."

"Oh, I guess I should of trained more." Sakura said looking upset.

"Yeah you should have just that little bit more but don't worry we are getting a 4th member, my father an mother decided but the whole exams have been changed this year because of it, I wonder what will change and what's gonna happen!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. 

"Only way to know is to go, so shall we?" Sasuke said.

The three started walking up the stairs and seen a large amount of people holding up the hallway. "Genjutsu, do you see it?" Naruto said. The two nodded. "Let's just walk past them and let the weak get sent away." The two nodded again and they passed everyone else and walked up the stairs, n one really paying them much attention. They seen the door with 301 written on it and Kakashi standing outside it, he congratulated them and they walked in.

There was only about 200 Genin in the room, the weak got sent home already. Naruto noticed a red haired boy standing beside a blond haired girl and a guy with face paint on. Naruto knew immediately who it was. "Gaara."

Sakura who was standing with the rest of the rookies heard him and seen him walk off towards the sand team. Sakura mentioned it to the rookies and they all turned to watch Naruto converse with the sand ninja.

Naruto stood behind the blond haired ninja and said. "Well well, if it isn't my old girlfriend Temari. Temari blushed at this and turned round and hugged Naruto. "Naruto! I've not seen you in ages!" Temari squealed.

Kankuro chuckled at Temari and Gaara stood as impassive as ever. Naruto thought Gaara wanted to look dangerous and after looking at him he got the message and nodded. "You sand ninja are pathetic." Naruto said out loud just so the starers looked away.

When Naruto went back to his friends, a white haired leaf ninja was standing there with cards.

"Who else would you like to see?" The boy said. Sasuke jumped in here to show Naruto what was going on. "Naruto Kazama, give me info on him." Sasuke said.

"Isn't that your team mate?" The boy said. Kabuto started channeling chakra into the card and Naruto's showed up. "Now this is interesting, your the son of the 4th Hokage, who died but was reborn." 

After Kabuto had said that everyone in the room was staring at him. Kabuto went on with the card.

"Teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Has trained under the legendary ninja Jiraiya, the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, your mother. Taijutsu is on low Jounin level where as Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are on high Jounin standards." Everyone looked wide eyed after Kabuto said this.

"Missions, well this is interesting. 60 D ranked missions, 16 C ranked missions, 4 B ranked and an S ranked mission. S rank mission was done the day after your Graduation exam with Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto said. Everyone in the room looked at Sasuke and Naruto. They had to be amazing ninja to do an S ranked mission the day they became Genin's.

Suddenly, an angry looking red haired Genin burst into the room shouting 'Naruto.' Rage was apparent in her eyes as they burned with fire. Some ninja in green spandex with a bowl cut an bushy eyes shouted out 'Look at her youthful fires that burn within her eyes!"

She stormed up to Naruto who looked fearful and punched him sending him across the room. When he got up and walked back towards her he mumbled an apology and turned back to his friends.

"Who's that Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is my little sister and our 4th team mate, Kurina **(A/N – Naruto's sister will be named Kurina because I think her old name was stupid) **Uzumaki.

Kabuto went straight to his cards and checked her out. "Let's see, Kurina Uzumaki, brother to Naruto Kazama, mother is Kushina Uzumaki and father is the 4th Hokage."

"Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are below Sannin level! Wow!" Kabuto said shocked, the rest of the room were left shocked as well but Kurina just stood their impassive but with mischievousness burning in her eyes.

"146 D ranked missions, 65 C ranked, 25 B ranked, 12 A ranked and 53 S ranked missions!! Who the hell are you?!" Kabuto said.

"You don't know much abut me and how you came across Hokage personal information is considered treason. Your life ends now" Kurina said. But before she could get a chance to kill him, Ibiki and several Chuunin examiners appeared. "What the fuck is going on here?!" Ibiki shouted, letting out a lot of killer intent but Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara didn't seem fazed.

Kurina just smirked and stare at Kabuto's shocked face. She placed a Genjutsu on him, but in this Genjutsu the victim feels the pain and the effects of what happens in the Genjutsu.

Kurina, not forgiven Kabuto for giving out her information, decided that the way to kill a traitor is by doing it considering who their master is, in this case, the master is a snake so it will be snake poison that kills him. Kurina made him see the snakes slither over to him and at first a few bit him causing him to become paralyzed and numb, the second load of snakes injected him with poison that would stop any abilities he has from working, which makes his healing and jutsu completely useless. The next set of snakes bit him and injected a poison that would give him 60 seconds to live and then she sent the last snakes, these snakes were double the size and weight of him they stated constricting him taking his breath while the poison destroyed his body from the inside out.

In the Genjutsu it took about 3 hours to kill him. In the real world it took 3 seconds. Kabuto was lying their horror and pain showing on his face as he lay there dead. "He was a spy, he knew information about me.' Kurina said, Ibiki knowing that was a bad thing just nodded an started the exam after getting some Chuunin's to take the body to the Hokage and tell him what happened.

"Now the exams, there is 9 questions, you have 45 minutes to answer them, then you will be asked if you want the 10th question, if you are caught cheating in this exams you will lose 2 points, if you are caught 3 times you will be disqualified as well as your team. Begin" Ibiki said after explaining the rules.

Immediately after the test started, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Sakura, being the brains, started writing. Naruto on the other hand just sat their the whole time and the same with Kurina. When the 10 th question was called Ibiki explained that if 1 person forfeits so does the rest of the team, if they answer and get it wrong they are all disqualified and can never become Chuunin again.

90 of the room left leaving only 10 teams, there was the Rookie 9, Guy's team, the sand trio, the sound trio , 3 rock ninja, 3 cloud ninja, 3 rain ninja and 3 grass ninja.

There was a smash and a lady flew in through the window smashing it, she said her name was Anko and she was the second examiner. She took them to a training area and told each team leader to pick a number, the team that pick the odd number will fight Team 7, if Team 7 win, they keep their fourth member, if the opposite team win though then Team 7 must choose who will not be taking place in the exam. The results were.

Team 10 - 2  
Team 8 - 6  
Team Guy - 12  
Team Sand - 10  
Team Sound - 20  
Team Cloud - 14  
Team Grass - 16  
Team Rain - 8  
Team Rock - 9

"It seems like Team Rock will fight Team 7" Anko said. "Will Team 7 and Team Rock choose a member f the opposite team to fight."

Naruto stared at the team for a minute before he spoke. "I wish for only a 2 against 3 fight."

"Well, I'm sure if it's okay with the other team i'm sure you could." Anko said. The team looked suspiciously at Naruto then gave each other a quick nod and the team leader said. "We agree."

Naruto smiled and said. "Kurina will fight alongside me." Team Rock looked like they were going to pee themselves. Kurina smirked at the chance to destroy rock ninja, even though their was a peace among villages now, Leaf and Rock still had issues with each other. Naruto turned to see Kakashi and smiled, perfect timing. Naruto leaped over to Kakashi and whispered. "This is for Obito." Kakashi's eyes grew big from shock and Naruto jumped down to the group.

"When the fights are ready... Begin!" Anko announced.

Naruto and Kurina stood side by side facing their opponents, bother were smirking. Before the blink of an eye Naruto and Kurina shot toward their opponents, Naruto stopped running and crouched, he then jumped into the air and kneed a rock ninja in the gut. The rock nin swung for him but Naruto dodged sideways and he twisted his body round and delivered a roundhouse kick towards the ninjas back, the ninja didn't have time to block and took the hit, his back arched in pain but he gt up and charged Naruto, he swung for him but Naruto dodged, the rock nin brought his foot up and placed it on Naruto's high an pushed himself up kicking Naruto in the face, Naruto jumped into the air after him and performed hand signs, "Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto screamed. burning his opponent to death.

Kurina was playing with her opponent, Kurina did hand signs for a Ninjutsu, she trapped the rock opponent with rock from the ground she jumped over the second rock nin and kicked him to the ground, she rounded on the other ninja who got out of her prison and charged her, Kurina did quick hand signs and shot a silver line towards the rock nin, he didn't have time it move and got hit with it, he then dropped over dead.

Naruto and Kurina were staring down the leader of team rock, he charged at them , his speed and power were noticeably different, the two kept speed dodging, Kurina sent a sweep towards his legs when he jumped into the air Naruto shot a Rasenshuriken at him, he dodged it but still g his rib area cut up pretty bad, Kurina ran in with a favorite clan move of hers, "Uzumaki Style; Whirlpool Oblivion!" Water started forming into a 40 foot wide water ball, she then started charging chakra to it and slowly started adding chakra spins to it so it could take the whirlpool form, 3 seconds later the ball was made and she sent it tumbling towards their opponent, Naruto not wanting to miss out on the fun layered the whirlpool with a move of his own called "Divine Obliteration" and the rock nin was no more after it hit.

"Well it seems that Team 7 are the winners! And since we have only got 9 teams we will continue into the 3rd Chuunin exam round in 1 month so prepare then meet us at the Chuunin stadium at midday." Anko explained. "Well see ya!"

**During the whole month, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kurina trained their teamwork and with Arashi and Kushina's extra training help the 4 became an amazing team, they were powerful and their team work couldn't be beaten, not even by the legendary Sannin together.**

The preliminary rounds had just finished and it was the day before the proper Chuunin exam. The final battlers and their opponents are...

Naruto Kazama Vs. Neji HyuugaSakura Haruno Vs. Shikamaru Nara

Kin Vs. Temari

Gaara Vs. Misama

Kurina Uzumaki Vs. Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuuga Vs. Kirikay

"Hinata Hyuuga's opponent gets to stay in the finals not only to make up the loss of a person but because his team mate died and he had no one to fight." Hayate said. "Now you are all dismissed.

The next day, Naruto and the other Chuunin hopefuls were standing on the ground in front of hundreds of people waiting to watch the fight, there was microphones to hear what the fighters say better and screens to show the audience the fight better.

"You all know the rules. If Naruto Kazama and Neji Hyuuga would stay and the rest of you get off the field." Genma said.

Naruto and Neji stare at each other. "It is fate that will make you lose to me today." Neji started. But.

"You've lost." Naruto said as Neji fell to the ground panting. "I placed a chakra depletion Ninjutsu on the area you stood at the minute he said begin. But this Ninjutsu did its job faster because you were trying to scare me with having your Byakugan activated. All it did was feed more chakra into my Ninjutsu, so it's safe to say a quick win here. This is why i'm the genius of the Kazama."

Naruto walked back up to the stands to hear the whole rookie 9 telling him a good job. He smiled at being accepted.

"Match 2, Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara please come down." Genma said.

"I forfeit" Shikamaru said. "It's too troublesome."

"Sakura Haruno wins due to forfeit." Genma said. "Match 3, Kin Vs. Temari, fighters please come down."

The fight wasn't very intresting, Kin hid in the trees due to Temari's wind cutting her up, she tried to trap Temari in a Genjutsu but it failed.Temari ended up winding due to blood loss.

Gaara's fight Verses Misama was fast, Gaara's sand caught Misama and compressed into him forcing him to explode.

The next fight was just like the last fight, it was fast. Kurina shot a dark red sphere towards Ino, Ino started to panic and ended it by permanently putting herself in a coma by accidentally using her mind technique wrong in her panic.

Then. Everything stopped. White feathers came down touching everyone, all the civilians were asleep, but every single ninja in the leaf knew that was Genjutsu. All the ninja started to tighten the village security, the dampness in the air could only be something big abut to happen.

Ninja's wearing a sound symbol on their body's came rushing into the village, smashing everything they could, destroying the villagers lives, killing them all. "Koral! Come back inside! It's too dangerous to be going out! Get back in!" A woman shouted through all the killing to her daughter.

A man with snake features an a horrible smirk on his face looked towards the stadium. "Looks like he's in trouble" The man thought. He heard a call and seen a little girl running towards the stadium. "Whats the matter little girl?" He asked her. "I want my daddy back home!" She said.

"My name is Orochimaru but you can call me Orochi" Orochimaru said. "What is your fathers name, I will find him and tell him you were asking for him."

"His name is Baki, we are from the sand village, he is a Jounin sensei, please find him" The 13 year old girl cried. There was a shriek and Orochimaru and Koral turned round in shock to see Koral's mum being murdered. "Mummyyyyyy!" Koral shouted.

Orochimaru grabbed her and took her with him to the stadium, there was nothing they could do for her. When they got to the stadium Koral shouted on Baki, when he came he thanked Orochimaru and told him where the Hokage was, he knew Orochimaru was a missing leaf nin, but he was here s there was an obvious reason for him making an appearance. 

Orochimaru ran up to where his old rival was fighting for his village, and their he seen him. The impostor. The fake Orochimaru stood their fighting his old rival.

All of Orochimaru's ninja turned to him. He shouted to the and told them that the person was a fake an to destroy him and help the Hokage. They tore down the barrier keeping everyone between the fake Orochimaru and the Hokage's fight, ANBU and Jounin's all over the stadium now surrounded the fake Orochimaru. Orochimaru noticed the Kyuubi brat their looking angry, then he attacked the fake Orochimaru and destroyed his arm. It grew back of course, but it was a noble effort Orochimaru thought.

Orochimaru then went through a lot of hand seals and purified the fake Orochimaru and in turn received the strength he had through the years. "We need to speak, Arashi." Orochimaru said to the Hokage. "Yes, yes we do." Was all he said.

****


	6. A Journey For Immortality

**2 days after the Chuunin exam. Hokage's office.**

"So... Tell me the story of how there was two of you." Arashi said to Orochimaru.

"I developed two new jutsu, one was a technique that can absorb all of a persons chakra and make it into your own chakra. The second technique is a clone technique I specially developed. The plan was create 2 of me and absorb their chakra. The clone technique takes up a lot of chakra out of someone and 2 is my only limit. The destruction came after I tried the technique. I made the clone jutsu ruined because I added one extra hand seal. If I had made it without the hand seal. I would be more powerful than anyone on Earth after I absorbed the 2 clones power, but because of that hand seal the two clones developed minds of their own and decided to use a Kinjutsu that would reverse the effects of the absorption. They drained me of my chakra but because of the current absorption I managed to still get a bit of my chakra left, I killed the first clone who foolishly decided to stay in my lair and I got 2/3s of my chakra back. I found out about that clones plans, that clone was more intelligent an it came for the leaf after he was destroyed I gained the rest of my power and chakra back." Orochimaru explained.

"Well this is incredibly fucked up." Arashi said. "What will you do now Orochimaru?"

"I wish to come back to the leaf. There's no way I can betray you and win if the rumours about you being immortal are true." Orochimaru said.

"Yes, they are. Kami himself brought me back." Arashi stated. "Very well Orochimaru you are allowed back into the leaf. You are still Sannin level so you keep everything you got with that."

"Thank you , Hokage-sama" Orochimaru said, and for once he was respectful.

Knock Knock.

"Come in." Arashi said. Naruto walked in. "What can I do for you Naruto?"

Naruto looked like he was holding in a breath, the he let it out. "Will you teach me Kinjutsu? Because Jiraiya sensei won't teach me seals yet." Naruto asked quickly.

"No." Arashi said, he quickly looked around the room and searched for chakra signatures, there was a signature as big as a mouses, he decided it wasn't important and turned back to Naruto. "I'm the Kami damn Hokage for Kami's sake!"

"DID YOU JUST CURSE THE GOOD LORD KAMI-SAMA'S NAME?!" A females voice was heard from somewhere in the room. Arashi noticed the 'mouses' chakra spike a thousand times more than it was. Kushina appeared and grabbed Arashi by the ear. "You will not speak that way! Especially in front of your son! Do you know how disgraceful your being you.. .you!... potty mouth!" Kushina screamed.

Orochimaru and Naruto looked on sweat dropping at their antics.

"Why don't I train the boy Arashi?" Orochimaru suggested. "That can be my thanks for allowing me into the village again."

Arashi thought about it and agreed. "Fine, you have a deal Orochimaru."

"Kushina I expect you to avoid trouble with Orochimaru and likewise Orochimaru with the Akatsuki. We don't want bad blood between us." Arashi said. Kushina and Orochimaru nodded.

"Well boy, let's go we shall start with the lower leaf Kinjutsu. Remember this though boy, all of these Kinjutsu are A, S or SS ranked. So if you abuse them you take responsibility." Orochimaru warned. Naruto nodded understanding that he must be prepared for these.

A few months later, it was October 10th. The day the Kyuubi was sealed and the leader of the village died then a few years later on the same day was reborn. It was Naruto's birthday and right now his father was acting the hyperactive annoying person. He was jumping n Naruto's bed trying t get him up to open presents.

"Dad, who's birthday is it, mine or yours?" Naruto had asked. He just laughed and insisted Naruto got up.

Naruto went downstairs to his mother giving him a nice morning breakfast. After breakfast he went into the living room and stared at a huge amount of presents. "A-Are they all for me?" Naruto asked. His parents nodded and smiled.

Naruto went to reach a present when he heard screaming. "Wait!" Kurina said. "Open mine first." She innocently smiled. Naruto smiled back and took her gift an said thanks and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a picture of Naruto and Kurina in it, the picture was taken the week before when the family was having a picnic. Naruto and Kurina are standing beside each other smiling nicely. The picture was definitely a keeper.

"I have the same picture in my locket, then we will never forget each other no matter where we are." Kurina said. "I've lost my brother once with no memory of him and I won;t do it twice."

Naruto smiled at her and picked up a gift. "From Hidan" it said. "Uh... yeah the Akatsuki put in presents for you as well." Kushina explained.

Naruto opened the gift from Hidan and inside was some of Hidan's famous jutsu. "I never thought he would give that away to someone." Kushina said, shocked.

The next gift was from Kisame, it was a book on swords and what kind is good for your personality. "I think Kisame wants you to get a weapon so he has someone to spar with." Kushina said.

The next gift had a note tied inside, it was from Itachi. "If you dare open that present in the next 30 seconds I will torture your mind." Naruto not wanting to take the chance of this being a joke counted to 30, Arashi and Kushina wondered what he was doing while Kurina just smiled.

"...28 ...29 ...30" Naruto said. Itachi then appeared into the room smiling. "It seems you can read... Foolish Naruto." Itachi said. "Do you always have to say 'Foolish' before saying someone's name?!" Arashi shouted.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said to Arashi. Arashi smiled at Itachi. "Foolish Hokage-same" Itachi finished.  
Everyone burst out laughing except Arashi who looked as if he wasn't happy.

"Why didn't you want me to open it till you came?" Naruto asked.

"Because I wanted to be here when you opened it." Itachi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. All the other Akatsuki members popped into the room an sat down. They all said happy birthday to Naruto and bowed to Arashi and Kushina while saying. "Good morning Leader-sama, Hokage-sama."

Naruto opened Itachi's gift and what he saw he never expected, inside was a large scroll on all of the Uchiha's personal fire techniques. "I-Itachi-san, are you sure I can have this?" Naruto asked. "And as well to have some of your moves Hidan-san?"

They both nodded that it was alright, Naruto could never be more happier. Toby's present was next and inside it was a black mask with and orange swirl. "Eh.. thanks Toby." Naruto said, not sure what to say. "Toby's a god boy!" Toby said.

Kushina gave Toby a knowing look, as if Toby was only acting stupid and was someone else...

Deidara's present came next and inside was a bunch of clay. "Uh... Deidara-chan**(Yes Deidara will be a girl.) **you do realize that I can't make bombs from clay" Naruto said.

Deidara smiled. "I know cutie but I'll make some art and let you destroy something, yeah?"

Arashi looked up. "Outside of this village when you do it!" He nearly screamed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know" Naruto said, Deidara just giggled, for an S classed criminal she sure is girlie.

Sasori's gift was next and he gave Naruto a book and said he will give free lessons on the human body. He said it would be good for Naruto to know every Jutsu from every village and not the Forbidden Jutsu. He also said apart from human anatomy and normal jutsu that Kinjutsu, Swordsmanship and Seals would probably help a lot in his ninja career.

Zetsu's present was 10 leafs of a rare herb, if you ate a leaf for the next 2 weeks you will never run out of chakra. But the cost is dear, you will lose all feeling in your body for 3 days.

Kakuzu's present was an extra holder but instead of carrying kunai and shuriken it carried 30 soldier pills, 30 blood pills and bandages. He said in case your on a dangerous long term mission with enemies then the pills and bandages will help, not just him but allies as well.

Naruto then picked up a present from Orochimaru. It said on a note. "Dear Naruto, after you have finished reading this note do the following hand seals, bite your thumb and touched the ground, when your touching the ground pour chakra into it. The seals are; Hare, Ox, Rat, Ram, Snake.

Naruto stood up and did the seals, then bit his thumb and touched the ground, after pouring chakra into the ground there was a pop and Orochimaru appeared. "Well done Naruto, if you are ever in need of assistance do them hand signs and pour chakra into the ground and I will be there Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said. Orochimaru got dirty looks from the others but mostly from Itachi but Naruto knew the story about the Snake trying to steal the Weasels body.

"Now is my present dear, I think you'll like this. I developed it myself." Kushina said. Naruto opened up her present an inside was an old looking scroll with a jutsu on it, it read 'Seven Eye's of the Uzumaki'

"What kind of technique is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, this jutsu is over 3 million years old, we came across it by accident 13 years ago. What happens is seven different colours glow beneath your eyes, they all have different uses an I'm the only person that can help you with it so once you fulfill the special requirements for the jutsu and manage to unlock it I'll help train you in the technique." Kushina said. Naruto smiled. "Thanks mum."

Arashi stood over his son, analysing him. Naruto stood their waiting for the unexpected form his unpredictable father. "Well now... It's time this family has a new generation. Naruto will you take this scroll I'm about to give you and will you then pass this technique along to your kids and their kids until our clan is known through the world once again?" Arashi asked. Naruto nodded in full confidence. Arashi nodded as well accepting Naruto with this special technique. "This Naruto, is the 'Flash Step' This is the technique I use to bring down an entire ninja village." Naruto stood in awe looking at the scroll. "T-Thanks, ad" Naruto said still shocked but really happy.

There was a knock at the door of Naruto's house a few minutes after he had been giving these special gifts. It was Sasuke at the door along with Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Guy, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Shino and all of the clan heads.

They all came in and said 'hi' to the Akatsuki members and said 'happy birthday' to Naruto and they all handed him gifts. Naruto started to open up presents again. Shikamaru gave Naruto a Shoji set. Choji got Naruto a civilian headband with the word 'Unpredictable' written across it. Kiba told Naruto he would be taking him out soon, being a ninja means your a man and can get anything normally, so Kiba decided to take Naruto out.

Hinata gave Naruto a small bottle of cream. "I hope it'll help you one day" Hinata said, blushed and ran off. Neji gave Naruto a book on Taijutsu forms and Lee gave Naruto an advanced version of the book, they told Naruto that he needed both books to be able to use the Taijutsu forms. Tenten gave Naruto a discount on any weapon in her dads shop, Naruto told her he might be seeing her soon, Tenten got the wrong idea to start with and started blushing.

Guy and Kakashi told Naruto they both called in some favors and will train Naruto's chakra control. Guy said if he and Kakashi cannot make Naruto have perfect chakra controle within 3 months he would run from the leaf to sand village run around the sand village and head back to the leaf 100 times.

Shino came next and gave Naruto a strategy book, the book gives you a description of a ninja battle gone wrong, it gives you a bunch of answers and you have to choose the logical choice and the book will always give you a different one if you charge chakra into the book.

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi gave Naruto a belt for his ninja trousers, in the center of the belt in the buckle was a circle shape with 'Boss' writing in kanji at the top of it and below it said 'Konohamaru Corps' and their was a picture of Konohamaru's face wearing his goggles and scarf.

All the clan heads bowed to Naruto and Naruto respectfully bowed back. Hiashi and Fugaku nodded to each other and proceeded with what they were going to say. "As you know Naruto you may not have always been lucky in life, but you never gave up and if it wasn't for you having the Kyuubi in you, we would all be dead by now. So this is our thank you gift and birthday present, you Naruto may now owe each of us 3 favors." Fugaku said. Naruto nodded happily, this could prove to be useful he thought.

Last but not least was the old Hokage. "Now I know Naruto that you have this house but for my gift I would like to give you the official house keys to the Kazama estate and I shall give you the information to get into your bank account, you have quite the sum of money in their you know" The old Hokage chuckled.

Sasuke then walked up to Naruto. "Dobe, we've been friends for years and after all these years, I still don't know what to get you for your birthday so I have an idea. In a few years let's make our own village and on top of that let's create techniques together, only the famous Uchiha and Kazama brothers can do. We will show the world that Sasuke and Naruto, Uchiha and Kazama, will once again be known through out the world."

Naruto thought Sasuke was going crazy by the look in his eye but decided it was a good idea and they could be known through out the whole world as being really powerful.

Naruto told Sasuke it was a great idea, Itachi, Kakashi, Arashi and Orochimaru all offered to train the two in nature manipulation and in how to combine to attacks, the rest they would figure out on their own.

It was early in the afternoon when everybody had to get back to business. Sasuke and Naruto went to practice some Jutsu Naruto got for his birthday, he was trying out some of Hidan's moves and was being successful. Sasuke was practicing Chidori, Kakashi taught Sasuke it in hopes of him using it in the Chuunin exam.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied.

"Where was Sakura and Ino?" Naruto asked, looking down a bit that his team mate and fellow rookie weren't there.

"Who knows dobe, let's go look for them" Sasuke suggested. Naruto nodded and they headed out towards the market, everybody smiled at Naruto and said happy birthday but Naruto was just thinking 'Oh yeah, its my birthday again, what no beatings again this year?'

"Sasuke, let's do something nice for someone today." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said.

"Let's get some flowers for our mums." Naruto said. "Just to say thank you."

"What's the matter with you today dobe?" Sasuke asked, worried about his friends behavior.

"Nothing I just thought it would be nice." Naruto said. Then he began smirking. "Say Sasuke, how bout we make some girls day?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto weird and said. "Like... give THEM flowers?"

Naruto, still smirking, nodded. Sasuke thought about it and decided it would be a nice idea. The boys walked into the nearest flower shop an seen In working. "Hey guys!" She called t them. They said hey and walked over.

"It's great your here Naruto, I was just about to come give you your birthday present!" She said smiling.

"I was wondering where you were today." Naruto said.

"Sorry I was getting your present, I hope its all right." Ino said, blushing. She had a little crush on Naruto.

Ino gave Naruto a book about wildlife and all the different kinds of healing plants and poisonous plants. "This is great, Ino! Now I can become a really great ninja! This will help me when i'm out on missions an can't get to a town to heal mine or my comrades wounds... Your a star, Ino" Naruto said, being more happier today than ever.

Then Naruto got an idea.

"Hey Ino, what's your favorite kind of flower?" Naruto asked suddenly. In paused for a minute thinking then said. "I like roses, they remind me of love."

"Can I buy a rose please?" Naruto said, smiling. Ino smile back t him and handed him a rose, he gave her the money then handed her the rose. "What's the matter Naruto? Don't you want the rose?" In asked.

"It's for you." Naruto said and smiled to Ino. Ino blushed crimson and took the rose and whispered a thank you.

"If your trying to give someone a flower, just so they have a good day, what kind of flower should I buy?" Sasuke asked Ino.

Ino looked thoughtful and then said. "Roses or Sun flowers, roses mean love but sun flowers means happiness and friendship. Sasuke considered it for a moment and decided to go with 2 sun flowers and a rose. He paid for it and gave Naruto the rose.

Naruto fake blushed and said. "Aw Sasuke-kun you didn't have to!"

Sasuke growled at Naruto and then whispered in his ear. "It's for you to give to Ino."

Naruto looked shocked and took the rose. Ino was watching and looked curiously. Naruto blushed this time and said "I think you should have this rose as well." Ino blushed again an mumbled another thank you.

The two decided to go and find someone Sasuke could give his flowers too. They were walking through the east market when they seen a girl about their ages crying outside a house, and Naruto and Sasuke being nice, decided to see what was wrong.

"Hey what's wrong?" Naruto asked sitting beside the girl, Sasuke on her other side.

"My mother and father died during the attack" she sobbed. Naruto looked sad for her, he knew what it was like to lose your family.

"What's your name, I'm Naruto and that idiot is Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I'm Koral." Koral said laughing a little bit at Naruto calling Sasuke an idiot. "Do you want to play with us today? Do you have anywhere to live?"

"Well i'm from sand but I have to stay here now, the sand village don't want me back." Koral said, depressed.

"Well you can live with us! And Sasuke you can move in as well!" Naruto said. "I now own the Kazama estate, we can move in their with my family!"

"Kazama? Are you the Hokage's son?" Koral asked, seeing the resemblance between the two.

"Yeah, I am!" Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke look at the girl and moved his hand out towards her hand. "Here, I hope these will make your day happier."

Koral looked shocked and then smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." She said.

The three kids walked back to Naruto's house to inform his parents of the new guest and to tell them their moving to the Kazama estate. They got to Naruto's house and walked in. Sakura was their speaking to Kushina about Naruto.

"Hey mum, we have a new guest an were moving to our new house!" Naruto shouted. "Oh, hey Sakura, what are you up to?"

"Hey Naruto, I was just seeing where you were, sorry I wasn't here earlier I was out getting you this." She handed him a present. He opened it to find a picture. It was of Team 7 3 days after they were formed. "I'll treasure it forever." Naruto said, smiling.

"Well well, brat, it seems as if your of age now." Jiraiya said, walking into the room with Arashi. "Here's your present." Jiraiya handed Naruto a book.

Naruto opened it to find every Make Out Paradise edition out signed by Jiraiya himself. "I've never seen these what is it about?" Naruto asked, but when he opened the front cover nearly somersaulted backwards with a nose bleed. "JIRAIYA SENSEI!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down brat, just wait 'till you read 'em you won't be disappointed." Jiraiya shrugged and walked off. Naruto told his parents that they had a new guest and were moving to the Kazama house. Later that night, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro came to give Naruto birthday presents. Gaara gave Naruto a book on how to perfect your body enough to be able to controle a demon sealed inside of you, he found it when looking back into the sand villages past, and since Gaara only has the 1 tailed demon, he can controle Shakaku easily now. Kankuro gave Naruto a set of clothes in case he ever visits the sand, Kankuro said he would definitely need them.

Temari kissed Naruto on the cheek for his birthday as she didn't know what he would like and he DEFFINATLY liked that.

**2 months later.**

"Hey brat, come here a minute!" Jiraiya shouted to Naruto. Naruto looked up and noticed Jiraiya, he waved and walked over to him. "What's up Jiraiya-sensei?! Naruto asked.

"Well, as you know your dad's resigning his position as Hokage and he has sent me on an S ranked mission to find the new Hokage and convince her to come back." Jiraiya explained. Naruto thought about it and agreed. "Sure sensei, so who are we looking for? And when do we leave?"

"We leave in an hour meet me at leafs eastern gate" Jiraiya said. "And tell your old man your coming with me." Jiraiya then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Naruto, at his new house beside the Uchiha district, into the Kazama district behind it.

"Hey mum, dad, I'm going on a mission!" Naruto shouted when he walked into his home. Their was no reply so he ran up stairs packed his things. 30 minutes later, Naruto walked down into his kitchen and took a can of fizzy juice, he opened it and walked back upstairs, into his parents room to see if Arashi might be sleeping, he figured his mother was with the Akatsuki.

When Naruto opened the door and walked in his face was of shock and surprise. He dropped his can and screamed. "Ew! Oh my Kami-sama! That's sick! You sickos are worse than perverted sensei! Perverted mum! Perverted dad!" Naruto screamed. His mother and father where in their bed doing things their children shouldn't walk in on.

Naruto saw a yellow flash and next second he was in front of the house. "Ew you touched me! Pervert!!" Naruto screamed. He heard giggling and turned round to see Sasuke coming up his garden towards him with Ino and Koral. "What was all that about" Sasuke asked. Naruto started rambling on about 'Jiraiya' and 'Mission' then on about ' Perverted parents'

Sasuke getting annoyed at the blond said. "Calm down Naruto explain slowly" Naruto looked at Sasuke and took a deep breath. "I get asked to go on an S ranked mission by Jiraiya sensei I come home to pack and I wonder where my father is I walk into his room to find him and my mother... you know!" Naruto explained. Sasuke looked at him questionably "No I don't know, tell me." He insisted. Naruto blushed then looked disgusted. "They were doing... _IT_" Naruto hissed out 'it' like it was a disgusting word. Sasuke thought for a moment and heard the two girls start giggling and caught on. A look of disgust appeared on Sasuke's face, he looked as if he had sucked lemons juice. "That's sick! Perverted Hokage! Perverted Akatsuki leader!" Sasuke shouted.

Kushina and Arashi burst through the front door and came towards Naruto and Sasuke. The two boys didn't like the look he gave them so they did the first thing than came to instinct. They ran. But alas, Arashi wasn't know to be the man than disappears in a yellow flash and moves at the speed of light. The two boys, unfortunately, got kicked about by Arashi for a while. "Hey! Hokage's aren't meant to beat their ninja!!" Naruto shouted.

Arashi's face just looked more menacing. "If that person is my son and my technically won in a bet son, then I will beat you until you learn to knock on doors and not tell people what you seen!!" He screamed at the boys, while continuing to beat them.

20 minutes later when Naruto and Sasuke could move again they told their mother what Arashi did, to get him in trouble. Arashi claimed that he was teaching them endurance training. The boys sweat dropped at that. Naruto remembering he had a mission soon told his parents. "What kind of mission is it, dear?" Kushina asked. "An S ranked one." Naruto replied. "Oh well yeah that's god seeing as your not a high ninja level so D ranks are probably the best you have, how long will it take." Naruto looked annoyed at his mother. "It could take any time up to 20 years to a week to a day." Kushina nodded. "Well why are the... I'm sorry a what ranked mission?" Kushina asked, thinking hear hearing deceived her, even though it took a while to register.

"An S classed mission with Jiraiya sensei." Naruto said. "Were going to find the new Hokage." Kushina nodded and said. "If you come back with even one little scratch on you... I'll kick yours and Jiraiya's... and your fathers asses!" She said it in a deathly warning like glare. "What?! Why do I have to get my ass kicked?!" Arashi screamed coming from nowhere. "Just because he's your son and takes your carelessness. So deal with it." Kushina said smirking at her husbands scared look.

"Listen to me, boy!" Arashi yelled at Naruto. "You will not fight anyone out of your league! Or anyone at all!"

"Y-Yes, father." Naruto stuttered. HE quickly ran from his deranged psychotic parents.

"What took ya brat?" Jiraiya grumbled as Naruto finally arrived at the gate. Naruto winced before saying. "Kami damn my crazy deranged psycho pathetic nut job parents."

Jiraiya figured it was a long day so they best get started. After a couple of hours of walking Naruto kept complaining about being bored, so Jiraiya decided to teach him an S ranked jutsu that only the Yondaime himself could survive doing if gotten to the 2nd stage. "Here brat theres a move I want to show you, it's called 'Giga Secret Arts; Phantom Illusion' The first stage is the hardest out of all the stages so I'll show you carefully. "Rat, Dog, Monkey, Hare and Ram." Jiraiya did the hand seals slowly a few times so Naruto could memorize them. "You get into a Taijutsu stance known only to your fathers clan, it's called 'Soul Oblivion' You have to have Sannin level speed to pull it off successfully, and you've been wearing weights since you were 6 years old. Even if their not coming off 'till your 18, you could still manage it, so try it. Naruto memorized the stance his sensei was in and watched how he pooled chakra around his hand which then flared and took a hold of his entire body, but he wasn't burning or being harmed. He shot forward at a really high speed that only elite shinobi would be able to see and slashed the tree to pieces with his hands. The chakra around his hands formed claws which allowed him to slash through the tree easily. Naruto stared in wonder as his sensei did it. "Feel like your one with the chakra and let it consume you, it won't harm you if you don't fear it, you will become the Death God himself with this technique and with stage 2... you would become immortal, but only your father could survive that attack after finishing it." Jiraiya finished. "Now, do you have that all memorized?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded, still in awe. Naruto practiced the whole day and noticed that every time he tried there was an itching sensation in his mind, when he told his sensei about this he stared at Naruto incredulously and started to think and then refused to answer Naruto at all.

They had been traveling for 3 weeks now an they haven't found a single clue as to where Tsunade is. "Jiraiya sensei, I have a suggestion." Naruto said. "It sucks an if it's about ramen, then no." Jiraiya said. "Why don't we go to the next biggest town for gambling an sake, just like she likes." Naruto said.

Jiraiya thought and agreed, they were going to the next town which was a 45 minute run from where they where. 15 minutes at full speed.

They arrived at the town of Ichigoshi, Naruto and Jiraiya stared in awe at all the bars and gambling halls. "Well uh Jiraiya sensei, that bar over there says that theres a free dance with a woman in a cat outfit, so ummm I think it's for kids so i'm gonna go see okay?" Naruto said, after reading some of Jiraiya's books he has got himself a perverted side, but he's in the closet like Ebisu.

"I don't think so kid, I know what every shop in this town is, so theres no kidding me." Jiraiya said knowingly, Naruto put his head down and Jiraiya smiled. "So instead of THAT place we will go to Laguna Bar! This is where it's all happening kid, you ever had sake before?" Jiraiya smirked at Naruto and winked. Naruto liking where this was going told the man he hadn't, Jiraiya just smirked and said "This is the initiation test to becoming the rightful heir to the Sannin, you will be taking my place one day." Naruto thought of that as one of Jiraiya's touching moments before he said. "It's also your initiation into being a man! Woo! Naruto! Away to be a true an! Woo!" Jiraiya screamed down the street.

20 minutes later at the Laguna Bar...

Jiraiya and Naruto were sitting at the bar waiting for 2 bottles of sake, Naruto was getting nervous but Jiraiya told him it's what it always feels like the first time. Naruto just nodded and the bar man came over and put 2 bottles of sake down. "Hey, is this kid old enough to drink?" The bar man asked Jiraiya about Naruto. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Was all that Jiraiya said, the bar man got confused and felt a sharp sting in his neck and noticed that the 'kid' was standing behind him with a knife to his throat.Okay, you've made your point, will you please sit down. Before I have to ban you." Naruto jumped back across the table beside Jiraiya, Jiraiya held his bottle high, Naruto did the same, they both said a quick 'cheers' and downed their bottles of sake.

10 hours later, we find our ninja hero's walking down the street and into a cheap dining restaurant, completely smelling of alcohol, the two off the looked like they had drank a crate or 2 full of sake each. Jiraiya turned round and he noticed her, utterly trashed lying beside a brown haired girl. "Tsunade?" Jiraiya said. The brown haired girl looked up and Naruto's heart started pounding.. she was BEAUTIFUL!

"Naruto...? Naruto? Naruto?! Naruto!! NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled in Naruto's ear. "Whats the problem ya old perv?" Naruto said. "You were staring at my apprentice for about 30 minutes now." A lady said, Naruto figured it was Tsunade.

"Oh, sorry" Naruto turned around and blushed. Shizune turned away and blushed as well.  
Jiraiya gave Naruto a knowing smirk but Naruto just growled. Tsunade noticed this and seen a resemblance, the Yondaime and Jiraiya were like that all the time, the kid even looked like the Yondaime, Tsunade then came to the conclusion that Jiraiya only took Naruto and was only near Naruto because he looked like the Yondaime.

"Jiraiya, look at you! You're walking about with a kid! I think that's because you miss your precious Yondaime! If you've come here to ask me to go back like I suspect then you can go ahead and walk out, look at all the suffering leaf has brought upon us." Tsunade screamed.

Naruto heard and stared at her. Jiraiya looked towards Naruto and gave him a look as if to say 'Are you alright?'

Naruto, in a calm voice said. "I am Naruto Kazama, Son of the revived Yondaime Hokage Arashi Kazama, my mother also resides in the leaf village again and her name is Kushina Uzumaki I have a little sister called Kurina Uzumaki. The Yondaime originally died sealing the Kyuubi inside his child, me, and in return died. I grew up 6 years of my life being beaten to near death every day horrified and scared, I had nothing and no one an then I was about to die on my 6th birthday then Kami-sama came and spoke to me, he revive the Yondaime who is now immortal and can do every jutsu you could ever dream off, he IS the ultimate warrior."

Tsunade looked shocked, she didn't expect this. "Now after insulting my home and my father but I guess you'll say a Hokage is worthless and are all born for dying blah blah blah etc. etc. so I will take my leave s as you will not degrade my dreams as well." Naruto said. "Jiraiya-sensei I will be outside of town training the 'Phantom Illusion', I just have one question before I leave."

Jiraiya looked at the by, his face unreadable. "What is it, Naruto?" Naruto looked away and turned to leave before saying. "Can my Demonic Blood Cones help me train me faster? And if so, how many would it take to master this technique"

"Yeah they should do and I would say about 6000 clones, so if you don't do it today don't fret we have all the time in the world." Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded and walked out.

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade. "Please become our 5th Hokage. You would be a great leader and maybe you could be the one to help Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha on their way to making their own village."

Tsunade thought it over, and then seen the flaw that everyone forgets, paperwork. Jiraiya noticed the expression then smirked and quickly said. "Naruto knows of a way to do paperwork while your out doing anything you want."

At this Tsunade perked up, the deal was basically sealed and Jiraiya new it until. "I challenge your student to a gamble." Jiraiya looked shocked at this. "Shizune, go back to our hotel room, me and Jiraiya have plans to make." Shizune nodded and decided she would go find Naruto as her sensei wouldn't be back 'till 5 in the morning again. "It's always the same when Jiraiya-sama is here." She thought.

"So what's the gamble?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade smirked at him. "Straight to business then?" Tsunade shifted her body into a comfier position and stared Jiraiya down. "As you know, Shizune and I are always traveling so we never get a lot of time out and on a rest unless it's to the hot springs, then she told me one day that she wants her first kiss." The lady explained. "If you can get Naruto to give Shizune her first kiss then I will come back to lead your pathetic village."

"And what if Naruto doesn't manage it?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade's smirk grew wider. "Then Naruto has to say that the Hokage's suck and are only born to die and then you and him have to get the fuck out of my life for ever."

Jiraiya was hurt by her words, but then she went through some truly horrible things in the leaf. "You've gt a deal. It seems harsh, but you are a great asset to the leaf and... to me" Jiraiya said before walking out, it brought up some long forgotten feelings she had, she really had to think about it.

In the woods, Shizune was watching Naruto train. She thought he must have a lot of pent up emotions he doesn't want to let out. She decided to comfort him so she walked out of the bushes. Naruto stopped training and turned towards her. "Hey Shizune-chan, hows it going?" Naruto asked. "Good thank you, Naruto." Shizune replied.

"It's lonely, isn't it?" Naruto suddenly asked Shizune. Shizune asked what he meant but he laughed lightly and said. "Your life, it's lonely, sure you have Tsunade-sama, but you want more, you want love and to feel like theirs someone their instead of being alone, am I correct?" Naruto said. Shizune only nodded in astonishment. "How did you know?" She asked, he smiled softly and said. "I can see it in your eyes, you have eyes like mine, we both want but cannot get."

"If there's no one else for us, then who do we look for?" Shizune asked, neither of them noticed but they were not standing beside each other, this was their own little love scene.

"Each other, that is the most logical reason." Naruto said, he was getting closer to Shizune. "It feels right, we have no one but we can have each other, this feels so right." Shizune said, not even knowing what she was saying any more. The two came closer and they started to kiss, it was a passionate kiss for the two of them as neither of them had ever kissed before but were still putting a lot of feeling into it.

A few minutes later their was a thud sound, a shout of surprise and a giggling sound going on. The two turned round to see Jiraiya knocked on the ground from falling out of the tree from a nosebleed, Tsunade must of yelled in surprise at the two and noticed Jiraiya and hit him when he was halfway down and now Jiraiya and Tsunade were giggling at the two.

"Hey! You got to learn to kiss at some time!" Naruto shouted at the two. "Perverted sensei and old hag.." Naruto muttered. Naruto thought it got awfully cold in the area an he turned round to see Tsunade and Jiraiya glaring at him. "What did you say, you little brat?" Tsunade gritted out through clenched teeth. "I said, Perverted sensei and granny figure!" Naruto said, lying at the end.

"Aw, now I'll admit, that's cute." Tsunade said smiling and walking off, after hitting Jiraiya.

3 Days later Tsunade and Jiraiya got into an argument, the argument was THAT bad that Naruto got involved and challenged Tsunade to a fight.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Jiraiya shouted at Naruto. "No! I won't be used any more! And to do that to Shizune too, these are peoples feelings! And I won't back down until she gives in!" Naruto got into a fighting position, Tsunade just stood there watching him, amused. Naruto used a jutsu to make his speed look as if he can disappear. Then he sent a shadow clone using the same technique to make it look like he was going behind her, then he slashed stomach. Tsunade now knew that the 'Never underestimate your opponents' was definitely a shinobi rule to be remembered.

"Seems like I got a touch on you, your weak, and you expect us to beg to bring you back? Just bow down to me already." Naruto said, getting a bit arrogant. "I never even used my bloodline or Kyuubi, hell I didn't even waste 1 hundredth of my chakra!"

"Do you have someone to protect?" Naruto asked her. She nodded and remembered her old precious people. "You fought me their for the simple reason, to beat me. I fought for the reason to prove myself and my beliefs. Therefore I took the risk I did with the jutsu and got a hit on you, you underestimating me never help as well though."

Tsunade realized what was going wrong now. "Come back to the leaf, protect and love again.. granny." Naruto said then smiled at the end. Tsunade thought abut it and finally decided that Naruto was right, she should protect an love again. "Your right, my grandson." Tsunade said and smiled. "Let's get going then!

That night the four had a little fun and drank a little... well okay... a lot of sake, even Shizune joined in. In the morning the 4 woke up with a really bad hangover... "God, my head it's killing me! Ahhh!" Naruto screamed.

The group left to go towards the leaf they had fun on their trip, to Tsunade, Naruto reminded her of her little brother Nawaki. The group got passers by to take a picture of the four, when they got the picture they decided it was definitely a keeper. Jiraiya was holding a bump on his head and had anime cross eyes and looked dead. Tsunade looked angry and was cracking her knuckles. Shizune sweat dropped but still smiled at the camera and Naruto stood their smiling at them all.

4 Months after Jiraiya and Naruto brought Tsunade back Jiraiya and Naruto started training to get Naruto's standards up. Jiraiya couldn't of been more happier teaching Naruto, it meant that he too was training and after all the months of training Naruto he can happily say he still has at least ¾ of his chakra and strength that he had in his prime.

Naruto on the other hand, wasn't even close to being perfect. He still needs to buy a sword and make at least 5 new sword styles before he's a master. He also needs to do body training, he can controle 4 of Kyuubi's tails not without losing controle but if he accidentally went a little past 4 then Kyuubi would take over. He thought a Yamanaka could help him with his minds defences. He also needs to go 5 more levels up before he reaches level 20 of his bloodline, then he will be the perfect ninja, no one will hurt his precious people when he's the perfect ninja/assassin.

"Naruto, your doing well, your stamina, speed, hand seal speed, intelligence, chakra controle and capacity, strength and Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu are all on Kage level." Jiraiya said.

"I know, my Fuuinjutsu and Kinjutsu are also second to none. But I still need Kenjutsu, Kyuubi's chakra controlled AND master the last 5 stages of my bloodline!" Naruto said, getting frustrated on his progress.

"I'll tell you what, I'll ask Tsunade if we can get a 3 year training trip. We'll bring Sasuke and Orochimaru. Then we will help you with the rest of your flaws. Meet me at Ichiraku ramen bar at midday in 4 days." Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded, he would become perfect, then all he would need to do is wait 'till he comes back from his 3 year trip and take Tsunade's position as Hokage.

Jiraiya went to ask Tsunade for the trip while Naruto went to visit Ino at her flower shop. When Naruto walked in he noticed Ino's mum working, Naruto decided to test his luck.

"Hi, Mrs. Yamanaka. Is Ino home?" Naruto asked Ino's mum. She turned and stared at him, she smiled and said "I'm sorry, Ino won't be here for another few hours, can I leave a message?" Naruto shook his head. "No, it's okay but thanks anyway. Umm... I was also wondering. Is your husband home? 'Cause I kinda need to strengthen my mind and I know your family is the best for doing this amazing technique!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Aw how sweet, we'll actually I think I can help you out in it. Just take a seat in that chair. Naruto did as she asked and sat in the chair. "This may hurt a little so brace yourself, when you come back to reality it will be about midday in 3 days." Ino's mum explained. Naruto just nodded an watched Ino's mum make hand seals then cast the Jutsu, everything went black for Naruto for what seemed to him like 5 seconds. He opened his eyes and he was in a girls room, the wall colour was all purple, the clothes and bed sheets were all purple... basically everything in the room was purple. The door to the room opened and Ino walked in.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! When did you wake up?" Ino asked, noticing Naruto awake. "Hey, Ino-chan, I just woke up just now, Where am I? And... who's room is this?" Naruto asked.

Ino blushed. "Uhh... It's my room Naruto-kun, your in my bed." She said it quietly, but Naruto heard every word and froze, shocked. He then started to blush and got dressed.

An hour later he said thanks for helping with his mind and said he would see Ino in 3 years if he didn't see her tomorrow.

Naruto had the whole day to himself before he would leave for 3 years. He said his goodbyes to all his friends. But there was something missing, his heart felt like there was something out of place or simply not there. When he comes back from the trip, Naruto will be 18, he remembered he had agreed with his mother he would work with Akatsuki now and again. He was excited. He got told he would be finding a new member for Akatsuki, the ninja they find will be Naruto's partner but what really got him excited was, he could pick any S ranked missing nin in the S ranked missing nin bingo book. And form what he had a brief glance of, he seen some pretty god ninja he would like to meet.

Naruto had went to Ichiraku ramen and said his last goodbyes to them for the 3 years he would be gone. All 3 of them were sad but they would see each other again. After all his goodbyes to every person he knew in the leaf he had still felt something missing. He was lonely.

The next day crept by and it was time for Naruto to leave. He silently walked through his house, not saying a word. He smiled to his parents who looked at him proud. He hugged his mother and got his hair ruffled by his father. His sister offered him a gift for him going away. It was a fox headband, but he knew that it was to be kept as a precious gift.

He walked out of his house and past the Uchiha district. Sasuke came out the district and stared at Naruto. Naruto stared back. They both nodded and started walking towards the gate, they saw all of their friends who were crying and waving them goodbye. They knew, when they got back they would be the strongest people alive. They knew that though the 2 boys will have to be talked to with the respect of -sama or any form of respectful suffix's but they knew they would all still be friends.

The boys met up with their Sannin sensei and started to walk out the village. Sasuke stood on the far left with Naruto on his right, on Naruto's right stood Jiraiya with Orochimaru on his right. They walked into the distance, no one would see them for 3 full years. They will be the ultimate Kazama-Uchiha partners.


	7. Sannin Of A Different Calibre

Four small black figures in the distance were seen walking towards the giant gate of the leaf village. Today everyone would get to see two of their new Sannin. The figures in the distance were clearer now, but not really distinctive.

The guards on duty paid them no mind and went back about their business, 10 minutes later the figures are showing their ID. The guards couldn't tell the two younger looking people because they hat cloaks and hats on. And even though the older men looked different, they could still tell it was Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

The four stood inside the leaf village, staring at their home. The men looked at each other and nodded, they needed to reminisce before reporting to the Hokage.

Sasuke and Naruto headed to their meeting spot when they were new Genin's. They noticed 7 people standing their and they knew who they were. The Konohamaru Corps, Team 10, Koral and Sakura stood at the training ground and just before Sasuke and Naruto could get to them, Team 8 appeared.

When the two boys got close enough, the other ninja sensed their chakra and braced themselves. The two boys stood their looking at two boys suspiciously. "Who the hell are you guys?!" Kiba shouted.

"We are the beginning..." Started one of them. "...Of your end." The other one finished.

"Oh, are we meant to be scared?!" Kiba shouted. Both boys smirked. "If you want us to make you piss yourself because of fear, we will happily do so." One of the boys said, challenging Kiba to try them. Kiba didn't want to take his chances so he backed down and asked a question. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"We have came to take two of you away. We are a lot stronger than you, do you attempt to run and be caught and killed? Or do you stay and fight and then be killed? Or would you hand over two people easily an save the hassle?" One of the boys asked.

Shikamaru thinking that this was some kind of Anbu test or something, replied. "If I'm thinking correctly you guys are Anbu and this is some test to initiate one of us, so I that we stay and fight."

"Ino, Koral, the Konohamaru Corps, Hinata and Shino all knew what was away to happen, so they backed up a little.

In a blink of an eye the people that didn't back away were dealt with within seconds. "Well, well Fox. It seems these people are our option... one of them is bound to be strong." One man said.

The man named 'Fox' smirked and said. "Well I feel like having a female, Bull, so I think I'll choose..." 'Fox' Stopped and pointed to Ino "..Her!" Ino screamed but in a blink Fox had grabbed her and disappeared in a swirl of flames. Bull stood their and said. "Hmm... then I want you!" He said and grabbed Koral and vanished. The rest of the people their were in a panic and quickly ran t the Hokage's tower.

Fox and Bull were standing at the old swing at the ninja academy with Koral and Ino in each of their arms. "Let go of us! You creeps! If my friend new about this he'd!..." Ino got cut off boy fox. "He'd what? Kill me? And who is your friend?.'" He asked.

" Naruto Kazama!The Fourth Hokage's son!" Ino shouted, saying this first name that came into her head. "If you don't let us go then yes, he'll kill you or he would get all of leafs ninjas to kill you!"

"I highly doubt anyone in this village could kill me except the immortal Kage and this guy beside me." Fox said.

"What about you, beautiful? Do you have a friend I can entertain?" 'Bull' asked.

The girl looked confident and said "Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha! The third prodigy in the Uchiha clan who will surpass Madara and Itachi Uchiha!"

"Well..." Fox said taking off his cloak and hat. "I'm happy you would consider us friends."

Sasuke taking his hat and cloak off as well said. "Thank you for your compliment about me surpassing my brother and great great grandfather." He then smiled at Koral who in turn blushed.

"Naruto... you look so... so different." Ino said, staring at Naruto.

Naruto had a great body in Ino's opinion, it was well toned and his muscles were all well ripped.

He wore a sleeveless black shirt with two orange stripes going down the sides of his ribs. On top of his shirt he wore a gray hoody with the hood up and the zip undone and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms with his arms at his side in the pockets. He had black trousers on that bagged out until Naruto's shins and it got skin tight from there(Think of Sasuke's trousers in Shippuuden, I can't describe them well.). His shins, over the trousers were covered in black bandages.

His hair was just like Jiraiya's except his hair was blond, he was the same height as Jiraiya now and was nothing short of handsome. He also looked a lot maturer and looked as if the past 3 years he did nothing but improve his body. He wore the Fox headband he got from his sister when he left across his forehead.

Sasuke on the other hand wore a long sleeved black t-shirt, on top of the black t-shirt was a dark blue short sleeved hoody with no sleeves and no zips (Think of a body warmer except there was short sleeves like a t-shirt and the fabric was cotton instead of polyester.). So his black long sleeved shirt's sleeves were showing. His trousers were the same as Naruto's. Both boys wore black shoes with Naruto's laces being golden crimson, Sasuke's were darker than normal blue and darker than normal green. Sasuke's hair was like his normal haircut except it was longer, more jaggier and looked a lot cooler (Naruto said the last bit to Sasuke a few days ago and he can't stop getting ego boosts.) but was the same length as Naruto's.

The girls looked on astonished, the two boys were absolutely handsome. No doubts their training was as great as the two looked. 2 minutes after the girls had their mouths hanging open, 2 Anbu grabbed her and Koral while another 8 Anbu circled Sasuke an Naruto.

"We have received information, that you two attack several leaf ninja and kidnapped two of them, we, the Anbu of the leaf, the Kage's personal guards an soldiers, arrest you for assault on several leaf clan heirs and kidnapping the Yamanaka clan heir and an ex foreigner now leaf Genin." the Anbu captain explained.

"You wouldn't arrest two Sannin now, would you? Not only 2 Sannin but also two of the strongest people in the world." Naruto said.

The Anbu captain froze at this then nodded in understanding. "I see, well would you mind explaining what you were doing?" He said. Naruto nodded and said. "We wanted to test the power of our old comrades and friends while also trying to get Ino-chan and Koral-chan alone with us to catch up, we now know over 5000 ways we can kill them and 300 ways with a one blow kill. But we meant for none of this to happen."

The Anbu captain nodded and said they would leave it at that and to not cause any more incidents and then disappeared in a whirl of leafs. Naruto turned smiling to his friends and said. "So is anyone hungry?" The all nodded and headed of towards a restaurant. They got their 10 minutes and sat down. Naruto sat beside the window facing Sasuke who was sitting next to Koral who was opposite Ino beside Naruto.

They ordered their meal and spoke about the things they did while each other was away. "So Naruto-kun, did you meet anyone interesting on your training trip?" Ino asked. Sasuke smirked at a memory of their travels, Naruto noticed this and started sweating. "Uhh... N-No Ino-chan, why did you ask? What have you heard?" Naruto said shakily. Ino looked confused at Naruto's behavior she stood their for a few seconds analyzing his body movements, she noticed he kept shooting Sasuke worried glances who only smirked in return.

"Your lying Naruto! Sasuke! Who did he meet?!" Ino demanded to know, she was the towns gossip so she HAD to know. Sasuke smirked and said. "Oh no one just an interesting blond haired blue eyed – and if I remember correctly – stunningly godly beautiful." Ino looked at Naruto who was looking really nervous, she had begun to get a large crush on Naruto while she was gone and she was hurt thinking Naruto found someone else while he was away, but she could clearly tell from Naruto's body movements that he didn't want Ino to hurt because of it.

"Her name was Mishuri if I remember correctly. They were dating for a year and a half, but Naruto ended it, he said their were other people he would like to date in leaf. But still, she made Naruto go giddy and forget what he was doing and he did a ton of things to get her to notice him. It was... dare I say it... cute." Sasuke said.

"Yeah... well enough about her, she's in the past, what about you Ino-chan what have you been doing?" Naruto said, changing the subject. "Well, I'm a Jounin now, I still work in the follower shop and I have mastered all Yamanaka clan techniques an have created some new ones."Ino said. After Ino said that their food arrived, they ate their food and made small talk, they left an went to do the rest of the things for the day, for Naruto and Sasuke they went to the Hokage's tower to see his mother and father again and he would get to see his alcoholic grandmother figure again. Ino and Koral went back to Ino's flower shop as she worked part time with Ino for extra money.

They waved goodbye and set off. 5 minutes later they were outside of the Hokage's office , concealing their chakra's waiting for the moment to go in, behind the doors were their family and friends. After 3 long years they will get to see them and socialize again, and not fighting their friends the second time. They heard the call to enter and there they all were. The rookie 9 not including Ino, Guy's team, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, Fugaku, Itachi, Hinata, Neji, Hiashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and in front of them all was Arashi and Kushina, smiling at their child and technically other son for Fugaku losing the bet all them years ago.

"Welcome home." Arashi said, and everyone burst into applause. "It's great to see you again!" Everybody called. The 2 boys spoke to everyone and retold stories off when they were away with each other. A few hours later everyone got onto the discussion of how strong they were. Jiraiya and Orochimaru heard the conversation and told them some secrets about their power. "They two boys could take on all the Hokage's on by themselves, when they were alive and mortal, at the same time and not break a sweat." Jiraiya told the group, they looked shocked at that, these two boys, The Dead Last and the next Uchiha prodigy were probably the strongest people in the world, and they were in the same room as him and what was more great was that they were friends with them.

"Can i have everyones attention please?" Tsunade said as she stood up holding two scrolls. "Would Naruto Kazama and Sasuke Uchiha please come here beside me please." Naruto and Sasuke moved away from their friends and stood beside Tsunade. "Today is a new day, today is the day we gain 2 new Sannin, Naruto and Sasuke are the next Jiraiya and Orochimaru." Tsunade said. "Soon we will appoint the third Sannin, Myself, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, the old Sannin, and Sasuke and Naruto, the new Sannin will discuss who the third female Sannin will be. Now boys, if you will sign your name at the bottom of these scrolls it will be official that the Sannin are reborn."

Everybody after being shocked, congratulated the 2 boys on being the next Sannin. A few hours later everybody had left and the 3 old Sannin and the 2 new Sannin were left and were now discussing who the third Sannin will be. "Well I personally want to see the files of the other members of rookie 9" Naruto said. Tsunade handed him the rookie 9 folder and read through the folder, he started with Team 8.

Name: Kiba Inuzuka.

Taijutsu Level: Elite Jounin.

Genjutsu Level: Mid Jounin.

Ninjutsu Level: Elite Jounin.

Medical Level: Genin.

Speed: Elite Jounin.

Stamina: Mid Anbu

Chakra Capacity: Elite Jounin.

Bloodline Limit: Man Beast Clone. Mastered. Kiba has unlocked Akamaru's full potential and can now transform with Akamaru into a 7 headed dog. New Clan Technique Progression... 85

T.O.N (Type Of Ninja): Brawler, Elite Tracker.

The next name read.

Name: Hinata Hyuuga.

Taijutsu Level: High Anbu.

Genjutsu Level: High Genin.

Ninjutsu Level: Mid Chuunin.

_  
_Medic Level: High Anbu.

Speed: High Anbu.

Stamina: Low Anbu.

Chakra Capacity: High Anbu.  
Bloodline Limit: Byakugan or White Eyes. Mastered. Hinata's Byakugan has advanced the furthest and is half way through creating another form of Byakugan.

T.O.N: Tracker. Assassin. Medic Ninja.

The last member of team 8's said.

Name: Shino Aburame.

Taijutsu Level: Elite Jounin.

Genjutsu Level: Mid Jounin.

Ninjutsu Level: Mid Jounin.

Medical Level: Mid Chuunin.

Speed: Mid Anbu

Stamina: Mid Anbu

Chakra Capacity: Mid Anbu (Without bugs) Low Anbu (Because of bugs eating chakra.)

Bloodline Limit: Chakra Eating Bugs. 95 Mastered.

T.O.N: Tracker. Strategist.

After reading team 8's file he moved onto Team 7 to see Sakura's file. It read.

Name: Sakura Haruno.

Taijutsu Level: Mid Sannin.

Genjutsu Level: High Sannin.

Ninjutsu Level: Mid Sannin.

Medic Level: Elite Sannin

Speed: High Sannin

Stamina: Elite Anbu

Chakra Capacity: Elite Sannin.

Bloodline Limit: None.

T.O.N: Brawler. Medic Ninja

Naruto and Sasuke were impressed Tsunade told them then that she had trained Sakura herself. Naruto and Sasuke thought they would read the last team first before deciding. But before that they decided to read their own

Name: Sasuke Uchiha.

Taijutsu Level: Beyond Elite Kage.

Genjutsu Level: Beyond Elite Kage.

Ninjutsu Level: Beyond Elite Kage.

Medic Level: Mid Kage Level.

Speed: Beyond Elite Kage.

Stamina: Beyond Elite Kage.

Chakra Capacity: Beyond Elite Kage.

Bloodline Limit: Mastered. Sasuke discovered a new Sharingan form.

T.O.N: Brawler. Strategist. Medic Ninja. Guardian. Tracker. Torture Specialist.

Name: Naruto Kazama.

Taijutsu Level: Beyond Elite Kage.

Genjutsu Level: Beyond Elite Kage.

Medic Level: Elite Kage Level.

Speed: Beyond Kage Level.

Stamina: Infinite.

Chakra Capacity: Infinite.

Bloodline Limit: Mastered. Naruto created a new Kengan Harou form (Kengan Harou is Japanese for Power Surge, it's Naruto's Bloodline Limit)

T.O.N: Brawler. Strategist. Medic Ninja. Guardian. Tracker. Torture Specialist.

The two read the last three files which read...

Name: Choji Akimichi.

Taijutsu Level: Mid Anbu.

Genjutsu Level: Low Chuunin.

Ninjutsu Level: Mid Anbu.

Medic Level: Genin.

Speed: Low Anbu.

Stamina: High Jounin.

Chakra Capacity: Elite Anbu.

Bloodline Limit: Multi Size. Progression... 95 complete. Choji needs more chakra controle to master Bloodline Limit.

T.O.N: Brawler.

Name: Shikamaru Nara.

Taijutsu Level: High Jounin.

Genjutsu Level: High Chuunin.

Ninjutsu Level: Elite Anbu.

Medical Level: Low Chuunin.

Speed: Low Anbu.

Stamina: Low Anbu.

Chakra Capacity: Mid Jounin.

Bloodline Limit: Shadow Bind. Mastered. Shikamaru has created several clan techniques already and uses 5 of his chakra to use the technique and maintain it.

T.O.N: Strategist.

And finally the last member of Team 10.

Name Ino Yamanaka.

Taijutsu Level: Elite Anbu.

Genjutsu Level: Mid Anbu.

Ninjutsu Level: Low Sannin.

Medical Level: High Anbu.

Speed: Elite Anbu.

Stamina: Elite Anbu.

Chakra Capacity: Mid Sannin.

Bloodline Limit: Mind Control. Mastered. Ino has mastered all her clan techniques and has created a forbidden scroll and has developed her own unique training for strengthening the mind.

T.O.N: Torture Specialist.

After reading through the choices it seemed Sakura was fit to be Sannin, but Naruto had something to say before they decided it. "Sakura may have the skills and talent to be a Sannin. But she's already obtained her power. If we choose someone else we can train them in the Sannin ways and if they ever question to themselves 'Why do they teach me to do something in a certain way?' we will make them remember the training as it would give us extra skills in leading a team when were passing on our legacy and they will learn quickly what it is like to be a Sannin. A few of these people here will be stronger in time. But there are a few people here that could learn a thing or two about what being a ninja is truly about." Naruto explained. They all thought for a moment and decided Naruto's suggestion, although it seemed illogical, was actually a pretty good idea when you thought of the pro's and con's.

"Well, we will be deciding on how we remembering them at the academy." Sasuke announced. "So let's see the people who are disqualified from being a Sannin are..." Sasuke stopped their as Naruto spoke in his place. "Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi." Naruto spoke this time.

"And seeing as it shall have to be a girl that makes..." Naruto finished letting Sasuke have his turn speaking instead. "Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara disqualified." The two boys said at the same time. "So that leaves the two fan girls, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno."

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched at first how Sasuke spoke and Naruto interrupted Sasuke only to say what Sasuke had started to say and then vice versa. When the two watched the two speak at the same time, they dead panned. "They may be brothers by clan and friendship and not by blood but Kami dammit they act more like twins everyday!" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade, after the boys had stopped speaking, said. "Well since we have decided Sakura Haruno has already achieved her power then I suppose Ino Yamanaka is the next female Sannin."

The 3 men nodded and Naruto added. "We will have to locate a summon of her choice, we don't want a new Sannin with an old Sannin's tricks, now do we? We need to be original."

"Oh yeah, and what would your two summons be?" Tsunade asked in curiosity.

Naruto started first. "8 months after we left the leaf on our trip, the Kyuubi told me in my mind that he will grant me a summon contract, it was 3 miles east of their position, it was Kyuubi's home when he was only a few thousand years old, before civilization even existed. We found the cave Kyuubi used to live in and found the fox summoning scroll along with some very rare and interesting jutsu scrolls that Kyuubi generously gave to us, he said he wouldn't be needing them as he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Oh and when I summon the boss of the foxes it's Kyuubi's body that appears but it takes a part of my soul during battle, just for intelligence reasons but he also has my pure spirit so he wouldn't disobey me and kill everyone alive." Naruto explained. Tsunade was surprised at this, she only became more surprised when Sasuke told his tale of his summoning scroll.

"A year and a half later after we found Naruto's scroll we were in uncharted territory 200 miles north east of the Hidden Village in the Rock. We heard thundering steps and the sound of hooves, we turned around to see a giant 7 tailed bull charging at us. I'll skip the boring details so basically we defeated it, and since I had struck him last before he yielded he offered his 'defeater', even if technically, his power and I was allowed to summon his kind. Needless to say I became ridiculously stronger. Me and Naruto are on equal power now. I have trained myself until I was able to handle as much power as Naruto. We both have a new seal Orochimaru-sensei came up with. It is like the 'Cursed Seal' but has the opposite effects therefore was named opposite of his brother, it's known as the 'Blessed Seal'" Sasuke explained. "Even though I mastered the Blessed Seals 5th and final form and had trained my body and mind to use all of the bulls 7 tails and power and had my Sharingan mastered I was still nowhere near Naruto's level."

Naruto cut in here and said. "I had mastered the 5th and final form of the Blessed Seal and had trained my body and mind so hard that I could controle the foxes tails and power completely and had mastered my bloodline at the same time as Sasuke, I was still stronger. But only by two tails of demon chakra." When Naruto stopped Sasuke decided to add the last bit more.

"So I intensified my training and I discovered a new form to my Sharingan, it boosted my already huge power and chakra supply unbelievably higher. At this time, Naruto had created his own new level to his bloodline he calls it 'Level X.' It increases his powers but he only managed to achieve half the power I obtained. A few months had passed and me and Naruto had mastered these new powers of our bloodline and Naruto had gained a huge sum of power, speed and chakra. When my level was complete, like Naruto, I gained huge amount of power, speed an chakra and that brought us to being equal in strength although, if we fought, Naruto would kill me in the end. He has unlimited chakra and regenerative healing an no doubt Kyuubi's unlimited life. Where as with the bull I have an extraordinarily high pain tolerance due to the bulls skin, my speed has gone up to crazy heights though still on par with Naruto and because of the bull I'm also angered easily therefore gaining a huge power boost even when not in battle and finally the last trait from the bull is that I will also have unlimited life, but it will take 50 years for me to be reborn from chakra, even though I am human, i will be reborn from chakra because my power and chakra mix with my spiritual and physical being, the chakra that the wind and air is made up from reacts violently to the mixing of my physical and spiritual energy and my power and chakra that the air implodes and my body is reformed. You may not understand but you would if u seen what it looks like." Sasuke finished.

Tsunade took everything in, she was shocked at their power, she asked about their summons and finds out they can take out the tailed demon beasts and live and also that the only people who could kill them was the leader of the Akatsuki, the fourth Hokage and Kami-sama himself... But none of them know about the organization that were slowly putting together their small village, but soon it would be a hidden village where some of the most powerful ninja live. But none of them know this yet, so it's safe to assume they can all be happy for 2 or so more years.

The next day Naruto was walking to a familiar flower shop to tell a certain blond haired girl she was now officially a Sannin. Naruto was enjoying the arm breeze and the warmth of the shinning sun. It was 11 in the morning and Naruto felt great, today was going to be a great day, he just knew it! Naruto got to the shop smiling to himself and walked in, there at the counter was Ino's mum and dad, Naruto being on friendly terms with Iru went and spoke to her, he had never spoke to Ino's dad so he didn't know what to expect from him. "Hey Iru-chan! Long time no see! I have some important and great news for Ino, is she around?" Naruto asked. Iru noticing Naruto after not seeing him for 3 years was shocked, she could sense the power coming off the boy and she noticed how he looked, she thought he was handsome, she loved Inoichi, but what she would give if he looked like Naruto or had Naruto's body, she could tell it had been through hell and yet looked really good underneath his clothes, Iru had to stop herself as she was nearly imagining Naruto naked and instead imagined Inoichi's body and he was wearing leopard skinned thongs but instead of his head it was Naruto's with his arms behind his head, winking but leaving his eye closed and puckering up his lips waiting for a kiss. She ha to stop herself from giggling at the mental picture.  
"Hey, Naruto-kun! Yeah, Ino's just upstairs..." Iru said, she then screamed up to Ino saying she ha a visitor. "So Naruto, was it? What important news do you need to tell Ino?" Inoichi spoke up. Naruto didn't get a chance to answer as Ino walked into the room frowning, when she noticed it was Naruto there to see her she immediately brightened up and smiled happily, this didn't go unnoticed by Iru and Inoichi, the parents shared a smirk.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! Why are you here?" Ino asked, still smiling. Naruto smiled brightly back and replied, "I'm on an S ranked mission given to me directly and personally from the Hokage, It's extremely important and it involves you, Ms. Yamanaka." Naruto said, he sounded like a police officer. Ino noticed the policeman sounding undertone in what Naruto had just said and she immediately worried. "W-Why would the Hokage ask you to go on an S ranked mission that has something to do with me?" Ino stuttered out. Naruto looked sad for a moment and Ino noticed this but it was gone a second later and Naruto's eyes flashed blank. "The Hokage deems you unnecessary to this village, I have been sent to execute you." Naruto said, emotionless.

Ino looked pale, was she really that weak? Ino looked at her parents who wouldn't make eye contact with her an their faces remained neutral. Do they think I'm weak too? Are they going to abandon me? Just like that? Ino thought, she was shocked and horrified but then shook her head and said. "No, I'm not weak! I can be a great shinobi and make this village proud! I'm strong enough to protect it!" Ino shouted, gaining some confidence back. Naruto looked at her with the emotionless eyes and spoke. "Are you really strong enough? Your speed, stamina and Taijutsu are all on Elite Anbu, your Genjutsu is Mid Anbu and your Medical Level is on High Anbu." Naruto spoke. Ino looked at him an said "And what about my Ninjutsu and chakra capacity?"

Naruto looked at her and said "Your Ninjutsu is on Low Sannin and your chakra capacity is on Mid Sannin." Ino looked shocked at this, but didn't get a chance to say anything as Naruto continued. "Ino Yamanaka, do you accept to be trained in mind and body toughening? To be trained the way a true ninja should be? Do you want to reach your full potential?"

Ino nodded at Naruto. "Very well then, from this day forward, you, Ino Yamanaka will have 2 new team mates and sensei's. Your team mates are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Kazama. We are also your sensei's." Naruto said, Naruto took out a folder and gave it to Ino. "That is the folder on every ninja in this villages' abilities, it's on Team 7's stats, look at mine and Sasuke's skill and look what it says on the back page, Hokage-sama herself wrote a personal comment about us and our power and also about our analytic abilities and our perfect strategical minds." Ino looked at it an was shocked at Team 7's abilities, she found her own and noticed how Sakura had a way higher amount of power than her, she would have to take Naruto and Sasuke's training seriously. "So why are we team mates then?" Ino asked. At this Naruto smiled and all the warmth his face had before he turned emotionless was brought back and he said. "Congratulations Ino-chan, congratulations on becoming mine and Sasuke's team mate... as the new Team Sannin." Ino's stomach got butterflies and it was like she went deaf so she asked Naruto to make sure. "Did you just say I'm a member of the Sannin, with you and Sasuke?" Naruto nodded to her and smiled a big wide smile. "Wait, then what was all that about being executed?" Ino asked, clearly confused. "Oh... Hehe... Well... I was just winding you up to make you scared... But only a tiny bit... Hehe." Naruto nervously laughed while looking at the ground but when Naruto looked back up Ino's smile was gone, in it's place was a look of raw murder. Ino took a step forward and subconsciously, Naruto stepped back, Ino stepped forward again and Naruto stepped back, horror on his face.. and then Ino dived on him and continued to playfully hit Naruto who laughed along with Ino.

Ino's parents watched the two 18 year olds and smiled. Naruto's heart was as pure as gold, they knew Ino would become the next Sannin as Tsunade had told her and Inoichi about Naruto's decision to train someone who was useless in the academy but was skilled just now. And they also thanked Naruto for not letting Sakura get the spot in Team Sannin instead. They didn't hate Sakura, but they thought that their Ino should be allowed some things in life too. Naruto asked Ino out for lunch and she agreed and ran up to her room to get ready. "Well, Iru-chan, Inoichi-san, I would like to ask your blessing to taking your daughter out on a date." Naruto said. The parents were shocked at this, Inoichi was the first to recover and said. "Of course, Naruto. But if your hurt her i'm going to go into your mind and destroy your mentality bit by bit." Naruto chuckled at this and replied. "Yes, you could do that Inoichi-san but then again if you destroy my brain and I die, I will be reborn half a second later." Inoichi stood their shocked then asked. "How powerful are you?" Naruto said back. "Well, me and Sasuke could take each Kage on at the same time by ourselves and the old Sannin as well and win without breaking a sweat. " Naruto pause and said. "And also Inoichi-san, I will live to see the end of the world, that much is certain, for you see, I am immortal as well as my father and Sasuke and all of my kids will be immortal too."

Inoichi was shocked, this boy in front of him would influence the world and change history as they see fit. Ino then came down the stairs and back with her family and friend. Naruto smile at her and said. "Ino-chan, would you like to consider this as a date with me?" Ino blushed and felt giddy she nodded her head slowly an rushed over to him and grabbed his hand, still blushing she quickly said bye to her parents an ran out of the shop with Naruto in tow.

The two went and had lunch, they spoke about nothing in particular but they were both having a good time, after eating the decided to walk through the park and sit on a bench. Naruto went and sat further on the grass and pulled out a scroll. He placed it on the ground and put his hand over it and said 'Kai!' a blanket and a picnic basket appeared, Ino watched Naruto and when she seen what he brought out she couldn't help but blush at how he was treating her like they were a couple. She wouldn't deny it though, she wished she had Naruto to herself. _  
_

They had their picnic and enjoyed the day. They started packing up when the sun started to go down, the breeze was nice and calming, it was a beautiful warm breeze tonight. The sun was going down and the two teenagers stood staring into the sunset. Naruto had an idea pop to him he grabbed Ino's hand and in a swirl of leaves they disappeared only to reappear sitting on the fourth Hokage's head watching the sun go down in the beautiful sky. It almost looked as if the sun was walking away.

"Wow, tonight was amazing, Naruto-kun, thank you I've not had this much fun in ages!" Ino said. Naruto smiled at her and moved closer to her and began to wrap his arms around Ino's waist. The two stared at each other, there faces were moving closer together, their eyes drooped shut and the kissed. To Ino, it seemed like a bunch of fireworks went off in her body. To Naruto he felt something wasn't right... "Maybe she's not meant to be my girlfriend then. Oh well better keep dating loads of random people to find my 'true love'" Naruto thought. The two broke apart, gasping for air. "Wow, that was amazing Naruto-kun." Ino said lovingly. Naruto just smiled and offered to walk Ino home. When they got to Ino's front door the two stood facing each other. Both were blushing furiously. "Well... Uhh... Goodnight Ino-chan." Naruto said nervously. Ino blushed mored and muttered. "Good night, Naruto-kun." The two went and kissed each other again, this time longer and with more feeling. "Well hey! I might have been wrong. This definitely feels right." Naruto thought. The two hadn't noticed but Inoichi and Iru were watching the two. "Doesn't it seem like when we went on our first date?" Inoichi said to his wife. She had a tick mark on her head and said. "You were drunk on our first date and you forgot who I was!" Inoichi stared into space for a moment and said, "Oh yeah." Then gave a smirk and laughed. __

**9 Months later. Sasuke and Naruto taught Ino everything there was to being a Sannin. Ino had gotten it through her skull, everything she was told she can quote you exactly what you said on it. Her Speed, Stamina, Chakra Capacity, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Medical Jutsu were now on par with a Mid level Kage. Now we find Naruto on his way home after a long week of training.**_****_

"Hello, Naruto-sama." A man said as he passed by Naruto. "Good afternoon, Naruto-sama" There was another man. Everywhere Naruto walked someone acknowledged him and called him -sama no less.

Naruto, with a happy smile now plastered on his face, took the long way home through a deserted ally. He started his trek down and he heard a noise, he went to turn his head and there was a swish noise and Naruto never seen anyone behind him. Not really caring who it is Naruto kept walking. He heard a noise again. But his senses were fine tuned and he felt with his senses that it was Itachi and Kurina there. Naruto sighed. "Oh no, I am a poor helpless 18 year old teenager. I am halfway through this scary ally, gosh I hope there are no people around that would try to harm me." Naruto said sarcastically. "But then again if someone tried to take advantage of me they would see the reason why I am one of the strongest shinobi alive and then they would see... Death!"

"Especially..." Naruto started. "...If it was your sister and your illegally gambled brother." After Naruto had said that Kurina and Itachi appeared in front of him. "Please Naruto, if you will, I'd rather be referred to as your brother or your S ranked ninja brother who is a ninja born from your clans brother clan... the Uchiha." Itachi said. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sorry about that... Foolish brother." Naruto did a near perfect imitation of Itachi their. But you never knew if you were going to be tortured or praised for the use of stealing ones 'phrase' Itachi just stood their looking blank.

If it was just your average shinobi watching Itachi, you would think he was just standing their ignoring everything. When you trained under him when he was your Genjutsu sensei, you tend to learn a few things abut each other. And Naruto knew what Itachi was feeling just by the slightest tense in Itachi's right shoulder. Itachi was going to burn Naruto to death and back.

"I was only joking Itachi! Please have mercy!!" Naruto begged, he was on his hands and knees groveling. Kurina wondered why Naruto was one minute staring at Itachi to then begging for mercy. She never seen Itachi use any chakra and no matter how small it was if he had she would detect it... But she didn't detect any chakra apart from the three people their. So that left that he was doing it by his free will. Wow, he must be the first person to be able to read Itachi, she would be telling everyone back at base about this. "Let's not fight boys, we came for a reason." Kurina said, playing peace maker. "Leader-sama said since your 18 now it's time for you to join our ranks as an S classed ninja. Naruto nodded and told the two he would meet them at base as he went home to get his Akatsuki cloak. He looked in the mirror he didn't look right. He activated his bloodline and put it on Level X. He stared in the mirror. His looks had changed since he had first used it. His eyes were now a light baby blue and had 7 white lightning bolts circled around where the pupil should be, the bottom pointed end of the lightning bolts were all pointed to where his pupil should be. A quarter of Naruto's hair turned baby blue while the blond shone with a golden light. Naruto got some weird substance and put it in his hair, he made spikes all the way down his hair down to the back of his shins. It made him look like a blue, gold, white and black blur when he used only 2 of his speed. Lucky for Naruto, his created level of his bloodline allows him to use up to 3 of chakra a week that it's been on for straight. In his life, Naruto's never gone past using 3/4's of his strength.

_  
_Naruto fell to the ground panting, he got a surge in power and then he heard Sasuke. "What the hell was that?!" Sasuke's voice said. "Sasuke?" Naruto thought dumbly. "Did I just hear Naruto? No, theres no one here. Naruto looked shocked. He stood up and looked in the mirror. He was shocked to see his Bloodline look different. The whites of his eyes were no longer white, they were pitch black and in the center of the darkness sat a Sharingan but instead of tomeo's there was a square shaped 4 starred shuriken. It was box shaped but with curves instead of straight lines and there was 4 sharp bits sticking out the corners of the square. Naruto tried to speak to Sasuke through thought again. "Sasuke, are you there?" Naruto heard Sasuke think."Is Naruto in my brain? Nah he couldn't be, could he? Naruto if you can hear this call my name." Naruto responded by saying 'You would like me to call your name you sick emo gay!" Naruto jabbed at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and thought and said "So I can hear you, what happened to you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto responded by saying. "I dunno I collapsed and now I have a square shaped Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke nodded to himself and replied. "I think I may have it to, I collapsed as well I'll go check in the mirror. You go ask your dad if he knows anything about it. This could be our barrier away to be broken so then we can use the Kazama Uchiha moves in sync with each other." Naruto nodded and ran off to find his dad downstairs. "Dad! Look at my eyes! Explain!" Naruto demanded. Arashi looked at him and jumped up in surprise and amazement. "You have the eyes!" Arashi screamed, really happy. Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, so? Just tell me about them." Naruto said, impatiently. "The only person in our clan who had them. The daughter of the founder of the Kazama clan married the son of the founder of the Uchiha clan. The founder of the Uchiha's sons' was Madara Uchiha. He married Arina Kazama the Kazama clans founders daughter. After knowing each other for a few years the two decided to start a family and they had their first child. Senzo Kazama. Madara and Arina agreed that Senzo would stay with the Kazama's so he could build a new clan of warriors that were half Uchiha and half Kazama but not just because of that but because of the strange eyes he got. He had the Sharingan eye while having the power surge and boosted skills that was coming from the used-to-be-white parts in the eye. He started the new breed of UchiZama's but as the years went by their got to stage 21 which would be your Level X and then one day the could communicate who was their best friend in either clan, Kazama's could think speak to their best Uchiha friend and vice versa. That became Level XYZ, that Naruto, Is the eye of all legends and you and Sasuke are the first Kazama and Uchiha to have it in 5000 years." Arashi finished. Naruto couldn't of been happier and he could swear he knew Sasuke heard and was smirking.

Later that day Naruto found himself in the Akatsuki base standing in a circle in the middle of the room. "Naruto today you become an S class nin, are you prepared?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes, Leader-sama." Kushina was impressed, she was going to beat him if he didn't show respect, it's good he knows who his superiors are, even if she is his mother. She nodded. "Very well, here is your Akatsuki ring, your ring says 'unpredictable' " Kushina said and smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled as well, it suited him so well.

"For the next 2 years you will be doing nothing **but ** S classed missions. Your first missions starts after you choose a partner." Kushina handed Naruto a book of S classed missing ninjas. "You are to pick one of the 7 S ranked missing nin's. As I said your mission starts when you have chosen a person from that book, you will then hunt that person down, that is your mission. Choose your target from the book, hunt them down and have them join as your partner in the Akastuki. If they refuse, kill them and take their head." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Very well, you may choose 3 Akatsuki members to take with you. But look over that book first." Kushina finished.

Naruto opened the book and read the 7 shinobi's profile. Their was four woman and 3 men. Naruto skimmed the page quickly only reading their name, age, Ninja Level, ex village and their special techniques. It looked like this...

Name: Aira Tatsuya.

Age: 49

Ninja Level: High Anbu

Ex Village: The Village Hidden In The Rock.  
Special Technique: 'Earth and Lightning manipulations. Very rare blood trait.

The next one was...

Name: Karuyuu Kimataro.

Age: 27

Ninja Level: Low Sannin.

Ex Village: The Village Hidden In The Rain.

Special Techniques: Chakra and blood draining ability Pro's; Can kill an enemy quickly and effortlessly. Con's; Takes 10 years off your life every time you use it.

"Defiantly not her." Naruto thought. "She would be more a liability than an asset." Next up was the first male.

Name: Gougan Jugen.

Age: 34

Ninja Level: Low Sannin.

Ex Village: The Village Hidden In The Clouds.

Special techniques: Carries a massive iron battle mace. Has profound efficiency in his Magnetism jutsu.

"Nah, we don't need another swordsmen within our ranks." Naruto thought. "Next."

Name: Haiyo Urama

Age: 24

Ninja Level: Mid Sannin.

Ex Village: The Village Hidden In The Leafs

Special Techniques: None. Bloodline limit is minor healing.

"Hell no! She looks cute as hell but there's no way!" Naruto thought. "Her skills as a ninja are on Sannin level yet she looks so much like a civilian!." He decided to find her at some point in time.

The next person up was the second male.

Name: Mataroshi Funyamie

Age: 46

Ninja Level: Mid Anbu.

Ex Village: The Village Hidden In The Grass.

Special Technique: Master Blacksmith. Has made 4 of the Seven Swordsman's Swords.

"Nah, Mataroshi-sensei was a good blacksmith and seal artist, but I am better." Naruto thought.

The next man was a man Naruto had seen once on his 3 year trip. He had beat the man up for trying to kill a child.

Name: Alaroy Relimt

Age: 30

Ninja Level: Mid Sannin.

Ex Village: The Village Hidden In The Cave.

Special Technique: Fear shine. Makes his opponent wallow in his misery and fear while Alaroy tried to destroy his opponents nerves centered in the brain.

Naruto didn't like the look of him. He then seen the last person and he had to have her!. Naruto stared at the picture of a girls face. She had silver hair, it was in the same style as Anko's. She had red eyes, burning with determination. She had two little fangs and the sides of her mouth and had a cute, innocent, playful expression on her face. Naruto read through her file.

Name: Suzumi Chikashi

Age: 18

Ninja Level: Elite Sannin.

Ex Village: The Village Hidden In The Blood.

Special Technique: Contains The 8 Tailed Snake, Orochi. Has mastered the Cursed Seal, placed on her by Orochi. Unlike other Demon Containers who have birth marks signifying what demon they hold, like Gaara and the rings around his eyes and Naruto and his whisker marks. Suzumi has the Cursed Seal. But thanks to Orochimaru infecting other people with it, no one knows she is the Demon Container. She can also controle Orochi in full form and power with all 8 tails.

Naruto seen that she was a container and immediately stated that's who he wants. Everyone had asked if it was because she had the second most powerful demon in her and he replied. "No of course not, She would be a powerful ally! And anyway..." He turned to walk away and then said. "...It's also because she's beautiful." Everyone sweat dropped. "Itachi, Kurina and Zetsu, you three will accompany me on the mission, we leave for the hidden blood village, where she was last seen, in 1 hour. Meet me at the Southern gate." With that said. Naruto walked off. An hour later at the southern gate the Akastuki took off North West towards the hidden blood village. "Right let's get started." Naruto said, away to let his strategist side take over. "Itachi, you are our Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu specialist so I want you in front right position." Itachi nodded and moved into position obediently. "Zetsu, you are our tracker and Taijutsu specialist and will be positioned in the back right position. Now, I know you are a Ninjutsu specialist as well but you will need to stick to Taijutsu if we are attacked or else we all die. This formation has a vulnerability and that is that if even one step is done wrong or is slipped up then the enemy can easily take advantage and kill you leaving the rest of us without a team mate. I know I am immortal but Itachi and Kurina could still die and I'd rather have all of my team mates alive." Naruto said. "Now, Kurina you will be behind me seeing as you are our Genjutsu cover." Kurina smiled and nodded and moved into place. "That leaves me in the front left as I will be using my senses and high power and concentrated Ninjutsu. We are the perfect team." Everyone had to agree, Naruto really thought things through at times. "I say we name our team!" Kurina said, punching the air. Naruto smiled and stood up, also punching the air. "Hell yeah! We need a good name for such a skillful and powerful team!, believe it!" He shouted.

"Team Unpredictable." Itachi said. "It works well, my Genjutsu is random, your fighting style is random, Zetsu's Taijutsu is unique only to him, only few has ever encountered it and been alive to tell the tale. And finally, theres Kurina's amazing stealth and assassination skills."

"Hmm.. Nah, we need something more interesting!" Naruto shouted. Everybody was thinking while running. "Hey! We should name it after something we all like! For example, we all pick one thing we like or want or found, say the four things said was ramen, Sharingan, plants and jutsu. Our team would be called 'Team RSPJ', although, it's not even a name so a better one would do now the examples over!" Kurina said. "I'll start.. Hm... for me I say, Pile On! 'Cause it used to be my favorite game" Kurina said. Zetsu went next. "War, because I love blood and destruction." Itachi went next and said. "Eyesight, as my Mangekyou Sharingan makes me blind eventually, and my eyes have become only a touch darker." Naruto said next. "Realization, I realized who I am and what my potential was." Kurina thought of what everyone said and after she worked it out she smiled. "Team POWER, it is!" Everyone smiled and continued fourth.

29 Days later, Team Power were in the middle of a fight against the Five Brothers of Blood. The five brothers weren't happy for their village's weapon to just up and disappear and join another village. Suzumi joined the Akatsuki in order to come out of this fight alive, she was strong sure but she knew she could never beat all of the five brothers at once. The Akatsuki stopped the brothers from killing Suzumi and stood to fight them. They all stared at the other looking for the person they wanted to fight. Once all had chosen their fighting partners they all jumped to different areas in the clearing. Itachi's fight was first and he used simple Sannin level Genjutsu's

**Itachi.**

Itachi's enemy was staring him straight in the eyes, Itachi never moved a muscle but to the other fighter, Itachi disappeared. He then felt kicks and punches, bruising his skin and breaking bones. He felt several searing hot pains and seen that he had been slashed several times and the wounds were all deep. If the enemy didn't find a solution to his problem in the next 10 seconds he would be dead.

He thought for 3 seconds and realized he was in a Genjutsu, when he made a half Ram seal and concentrated his chakra he released the Genjutsu, only to find a second later it was a layered Genjutsu's. He also never seen the kunai flying for his head because of the Genjutsu. And he dropped to the ground dead. "And she said these brothers were strong." Itachi thought.

**Zetsu.**

Zetsu's fight lasted all but 30 seconds, Zetsu had used a strategy he had saw Naruto use against a few bandits 2 weeks prior. He created a blood clone after he had hit his enemy and he did not see. Zetsu himself hid under the ground and when he felt his enemies feet inches away from his hiding spot he jumped into the air, eating the poor man with his fly trap head.

**Kurina.**

Kurina felt generous today, she held back nearly all of her power just to use weak jutsu against her opponent, who looked to be very beat up. "Wow, my power is stronger than I thought." Kurina thought to herself. "Right another flashy jutsu and then I'll kill him." She decided, she then jumped mid range back and prepared hand seals.

"Fire Style; Grand Phoenix Bursts!" Kurina called out, giant bursts of fire started shooting out of the ground underneath her opponent, who lucky for him, managed to barely avoid them. "Just a little closer... closer... closer... perfect!" Kurina thought as she made hand seals at the speed of light and shouted. "Wind Style; Wind Compression! Suffocation technique!" The air around the enemy nin started to just... disappear and he found himself slowly suffocating because he had no air to breath. Kurina watched as the man started twitching and spitting out blood, she could only smile. She lived to watch others suffer, it got her excited.

**Suzumi.**

Suzumi stared at Lark, her ex best friends husband. They had never liked each other and it was only ironic that it would be them two to fight. She could take him easily, but she had never killed before. She had been declared a missing nin in the hidden village in the blood after her friend tried to kill her she accidentally killed her defending herself. So she ran and was declared because she was AWOL. She had tried to return after a few months but then the blood brothers chased her and tried to kill her. It was his wife she had killed and they would fight over her memory.

Suzumi made some hand seals and snakes shot out of her arm towards Lark, who jumped back in surprise. Suzumi didn't want to kill him but she had no choice so she decided to finish the fight fast, she made some hand seals in a strange order, Lark noticed, he heard Suzumi saying them out loud, he listened fr a few moments. "Snake, Dragon, Snake, Monkey, Snake, Ox, Snake, Horse, Snake, Rat, Snake, Hare, Snake, Bird, Snake, Ram, Snake, Tiger, Snake, Dog, Snake, Boar, Snake..." Kurina chanted. She did the seals 5 times over at a quick pace and then smirked. "I was invulnerable at the point of making them seals, you should have killed when you had the chance, now your dead." Shizune said, finishing the seals. "I had to use every seal 5 ties to strengthen this jutsu, but now the hand seals are complete theres no turning back and theres no escape."

She charged a lot of demon chakra into her hands, which in turn, formed around her body, a dark forest green aura surrounded her and she cried out. "Immortal Snake Summoning!" There was a giant puff of smoke and there appeared a 45 foot snake, looming over Lark. "Because you let me finish the hand seals you get to enjoy 5 whole minutes in pain as you will become Mamboso's play thing. You will die afterwards, that much is promised." Suzumi said, as she watched the man become snake food.

**Naruto.**

"Well, how unfortunate for you kid. All your friends got Anbu level opponents. You unfortunately, got a Kage. I am Shinpu, the Chikage. And you are going to die today." Shinpu said.

"Actually, the misfortune goes to you my dear Kage. For I can kill Kage's with a single blow." Naruto said. Shinpu laughed. "I could fight the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and all 3 Sannin at the same time and kill them all!" Shinpu explained. Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh. "You seriously think your that strong huh? Well sorry to break it to you but I could take all of the previous Tuschikage's, Mizukage's, Kazekage's, Raikage's, Hokage's except the Immortal reborn Fourth Hokage who also by the way is my father, Chikage's, Amekage's, Kusokage's, Takikage's and the old Sannin, Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru-sensei"

The Chikage froze at two things, the power the boy claims he has and the fact that there are new Sannin, he decided to ask about the latter first. "Old Sannin? So who is the new Sannin?" He asked.

"Naruto Kazama, the strongest Kazama to come from his clan. that is me. I took over Jiraiya-sensei's position in the Sannin, Sasuke Uchiha the strongest Uchiha to ever come from his clan has taken Orochimaru-sensei's position and the old Sannin plus myself and Sasuke-san chose Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka mind clan as the female member." Naruto, being the honorable man that he is told him before his death. "Do you have any ore questions before you die?" Naruto asked. "Well I have 1 more question, your power and Sasuke Uchiha's, how strong are you?" Shinpu asked. "Me and Sasuke are two of the strongest shinobi alive, I have inside me the 9 tailed Kyuubi, I also have a bloodline limit that has been perfected to 100 I have even achieved the lost level of my bloodline. I have mastered Kyuubi's power and can controle it at will, Orochimaru-sama also made a jutsu that works in reverse to his Curse Seal. The Divine Seal gives you more levels and more power. I have mastered along with Sasuke all levels. Sasuke has mastered his Sharingan and found a level no one has seen for generations. Me and Sasuke have the ultimate bloodlines, mine is 100 mastered and Sasuke needs to finish creating his new level for his Sharingan. Sasuke also has mastered the 7 tailed bull's tails and power, after we ran into the bull and defeated it, he gave Sasuke the bull summon and all of it's power and knowledge. I had re found the fox contract that the sealed Kyuubi told me in my mind to find. So in power, chakra, speed, stamina, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Medical Jutsu, we are way beyond Elite Kage." Naruto finished explaining, he may have said too much if their was people listening, but he couldn't detect anyone. "Now it is time for my final technique." Naruto finished. He did his hand seals and molded 10 of his chakra into his attack, this would definitely kill the Kage. "Lightning Style; Thunder Current!" Naruto screamed as he sent wind towards the Kage who seemed to smirk at the technique, Naruto added lightning element into the wind element electrocuting the Kage, but not killing him. "I will spare you today, but next time you will not be so lucky." Naruto said, walking towards his Team. "Suzumi Chikashi, S classed missing ninja for murder in self defense. Demon container of Orochi-sama, the 8 tailed snake." Naruto said. She nodded nervously at Naruto. "We have come on behalf of the Akatsuki, an organization of 10 S ranked missing nin, our base is in the leaf village where I was born, I know I may not be a missing nin, but I'm actually apart of the leaf. My mother is the leader of the Akastuki her power is matched by none but mine, a friend of mine and my father. Second in command is my sister Kurina, who is standing over their just now." Naruto said pointing to Kurina. "We wish you to join the Akatsuki where you will pledge your allegiance to us and then meet your partner and start ding S classed missions with great pay." She thought for a moment and said. "Will I be rejected their because of the snake?" She asked. Naruto shook his head. "I am the container of the Kyuubi, I had a... hard child hod but Kami-sama brought my father back to life and now they are okay with the whole demon container thing." She nodded her head in understanding, she smiled at Naruto, who nearly melted because of her smile, and said she would come back with them. "You know, I don't think we should go back just yet." Naruto said. The group just looked at him and then Kurina said. "You do know we will have been classed as going AWOL if were not back on time and mother will have us killed, well not you but us." Naruto nodded. "She won't and anyway what's 3 nights of having some fun??" Everyone mused it over and agreed to it, it's not as if Leader-sama would know, right?

A few hours later the group went into a village with a few people abut, it was 8 pm at night on a Friday night. "Right guys, here's what were gonna do. I will give you girls some money to go shopping with to buy civilian clothes. The next 3 days we will be civilians having fun." Naruto said. Everyone wore expressions of happiness at getting to pull down their ninja mask and let loose for once. Naruto took out 15,000 ryo and handed it to the two girls. "Get enough clothes for you two for 3 days. "A-Are you sure, Naruto-kun?" Kurina asked her brother. 15,000 ryo was a lot of money. "Yes, I'm sure, now go!" Naruto shooed off his sister and new partner. Naruto turned back to Itachi and Zetsu and said. "So you ready for a good night guys?" Zetsu turned round and said. "Sorry Naruto. But I don't do well with socializing, I end up eating whoever i'm speaking to." He explained. "Ah, that's all right, Zetsu. Maybe another time, me and you will definitely do something together soon!" Naruto said. Zetsu nodded and disappeared. Itachi looked at Naruto. "So, shall we go look at some civilian clothes, Naruto? We may want to ask a few women around town to help us out, I hear woman are very knowledgeable in the clothing sense." Naruto looked back at Itachi and said. "True, but I also heard they like to spend a lot of money, especially when it's not theirs and I also heard that when they hear abut shopping, they go crazy. But i'm up for asking some women, we might find people that won't go crazy!" Naruto said.

The two set off down the street, they were walking for about 20 minutes when they seen two girls giggling and pointing at them. They decided this could be a good chance to get some help clothes shopping. They walked over and Naruto asked. "Hey there, lady's." The girls turned red and started giggling again, the girl on the right with purple hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes said. "Hey, how can we help you?" Naruto smiled at her and said. "Well, me and my friend here, were looking for a clothing shop and if maybe you two could help us pick out something stylish to wear?" Naruto said. The girl on the left with green hair and beautiful light green eyes giggled and said. "Sure, it's just round the corner their." The group of 4 people headed towards the civilian shop**(A/N – I've decided Itachi is only a year older than Naruto and Sasuke, making him 19. He still got to Anbu at 13 but he was just born sooner.). **

When they got int the shop the girls told them to wait their while they went to find clothes for the two boys. In the meantime the two guys had civilian talk, speaking to each other about the girls. "Come on, Naruto. We will just tell the girls we wanted a guy night for the first night at then go out with them tomorrow." Naruto looked bothered and replied. "Yeah, but what if these two girls find us tomorrow with the Kurina and Suzumi, we will be in deep shit!" Itachi sighed. "Don't worry about it, we'll just go to a different town say 10 miles from here." Naruto was still nervous but he nodded instead. Naruto also noticed how Itachi was more out f his shell and spoke more when he wasn't on ninja duty and Naruto had to admit it but Itachi was a really cool guy when he was having a good time.

The girls came back 15 minutes into their conversation and handed them clothes. "Go try them on!" The purple haired girl said. Naruto nodded then asked. "What are your names, by the way?"

"My name's Ruki and my green haired friend here is called Satsumi." Ruki replied. "Whats your names?" Naruto smiled at her and said. "Naruto Uzumaki Kazama, but just Naruto or Naruto Kazama. And this is my best friends brother and also my partner and also best friend, Itachi Uchiha." Itachi smiled at the girls and noticed that Satsumi blushed when he smiled at her.

Naruto and Itachi headed into the changing rooms. Naruto stepped out a few seconds later and handed the girls 5.000 ryo each to get a few things for themselves, they were surprised then happy, they thanked him and went to look for clothes for themselves and Naruto walked back into the changing room.

10 minutes later, Itachi and Naruto step out at the same time and turn to look at each other then turned to look at themselves in a mirror. Naruto was wearing a striped t-shirt, the t-shirt colour was white. Every few centimeters down the top their was 3 stripes, 2 different colours the first stripes colour was navy, the middle colour was teal and the bottom was navy again. The stripes on the t-shirt went down the whole thing. Their was a blue badge looking thing on the top right chest of the t-shirt and had '75' on the top left chest of the t-shirt. He wore light blue jeans with a beige colour on the inside, on the opposite side of the button and around the inside brim of the trousers. He wore black socks that were above ankle high (you can't see them though.), he wore white K-Swiss shoes , they had red on the bottom of the shoes and on the back bit between the heel and the hole your foot goes in, the K Swiss logo was on the left side of the left shoe and right side on the right shoe. The inside of the shoe was beige and the laces were red. He also wore a necklace and ring with the kanji for 'Unpredictable' on them. Ruki was dazzled at the sight of Naruto, when she had first seen him she had a crush but now it just sky rocketed a few more notches up the way. Satsumi on the other hand, was in a state near enough to collapsing. She looked at Itachi and swore to herself that she was in love. Itachi wore a t-shirt similar to Naruto's except their was only two stripes a beige one and a burgundy one. The t-shirt colour was a dirty white – whitish beige colour. Itachi's trousers were dirty blue with deep pockets on them. He wore black above ankle socks, like Naruto, and the same as Naruto's, you couldn't see them. He wore black Adidas shoes, with white on the back of his shoes, between the heal and the hole for your foot, the bottom of the shoes were white as well and they had 3 white striped on either side of the shoes the inside were black and the laces were black. It also had the Adidas symbol on the top of the tongue on the shoe.

What the boys didn't know though, was that their extremely good looks and their well ripped body's showed better while they were wearing these clothes. Naruto and Itachi were pleased with what they wore and they seen what the girls were now wearing. Ruki was wearing a navy coloured hat backwards on her head. Her hair was in dual ponytails that looked like a purple version of Tsunade's hair style, just not as long. She wore a not-so-bright yellow sleeveless t-shirt below a navy jacket with white bits starting from the below the armpits, spreading down to the bottom of the jacket. She wore light blue, skin tight trousers that were rolled up to her shins. She was wearing a not-so-bright yellow skirt over the trousers. She had two small silver shuriken ear rings, one in each ear. She wore light blue sandals, the sandals, thankfully, fit her perfectly and didn't have as much extra room as other people had, Naruto would probably burn the sandals if he kept hearing them flopping all over the place. Satsumi was wearing a grass colour t-shirt below a forest green jacket, she had a forest green scarf around her neck, which reminded Naruto of Konohamaru. She had her trousers like Ruki's except her trousers were that of a grass green colour. She sure likes her green, she even had green sandals on and green socks.

If you asked Naruto and Itachi what they thought of the two girls, they would of said. "Despite the crazy colours they wear, which they honestly looked good in anyway, they were very, very attractive." The girls would of said the same thing, minus the colour part.

"Well, uh... thanks for helping us pick clothes for us." Naruto said, smiling that foxy grin we all love. "Hey, it's no problem!" Ruki said. Itachi frowned and nudged Naruto. Naruto gave Itachi an 'I'm-away-to-do-it-so-keep-your-hair-on' look. Naruto started saying. "Well uh, what are you girls doing tonight? Do you want to come drink some sake with us? We came here to relax so we were thinking of buying a lot of sake and going back to our hotel room to drink then head on down to a club, so what d you girls say?" Naruto asked, blushing nervously, it didn't help much when the girls blushed as well and started giggling. "Sure Naruto-kun, we'll come. Meet us outside this shop in 2 hours to pick us up." Ruki said and smiled. "Well, uh we have stuff to do before we will be ready t meet you girls, so we will take our leave and see you tonight." Itachi said, he walked over to Satsumi, took her hand and kissed it and walked out to wait for Naruto. Satsumi blushed and started giggling with Ruki. "Well, uhhh.. I'm no good with the stuff Itachi does but uhhh... Bye!" Naruto said, kissing Ruki on the cheek and running out shouting later. Ruki touched her cheek in shock and started blushing and smiling, happily.

"Very nice, pulled that kiss off without a hitch and made it look so convincing that you were nervous. Oh Naruto, we will need to stop dating and going out with every random, beautiful girl we meet." Itachi said, smiling at it all. "Nahhh, I think I'll keep doing it fr a little while more, besides it's good fun, we get lucky and we get to try our charm out. It's a win-win situation if you think about it." Naruto said. The two men did all of it in fun and had never hurt anyone in the process.

"Right, let's see, we've told the girls we are having a guy night tonight, were away to meet the girls in about 10 minutes and we have a lot of money for drink plus we bought the cards for poker and that shot game for sake." Naruto said. They were on a good roll that day.

10 minutes later the boys meet the girls who are both wearing their usual colours, Ruki was wearing a thin purple t-shirt that only covered ¾ the way up Ruki's body. She had on purple nail varnish and a purple short skirt that was wavy looking at the bottom of the dress. Satsumi was wearing something similar except it was grass green instead of purple and her skirt was just a normal straight short skirt. Naruto and Itachi had to stop nosebleeds as they noticed that the size of their breasts were brought out a lot by the t-shirts.

"Wow, your beautiful." Naruto flirted with Ruki, who blushed and said he looked pretty good himself. The two boys and two girls walked to the nearest shop and bought 12 bottles of sake. "Do ya want some smokes with your sake?" The man at the counter asked. Naruto looked confused. "What are 'smokes' ?" He asked. The staff member only laughed and said that it was tobacco you lit up and inhaled. He took out what looked like to Naruto, a white long paper thing with an orange bit at the bottom with white dots on it and he noticed what must have been the tobacco inside the paper. The man, who told Naruto his name was Sumo, explained what tobacco was and showed Naruto how you used the smokes. Naruto had one dangerous point about him, he liked to try new things even if they were dangerous, but thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto felt happier that the smokes wouldn't kill him, so he went and bought a couple of boxes and a couple of lighters. Naruto left the shop and told Itachi and the girls of his discovery of smokes, the girls just giggled and said that they were normal civilian items, but Naruto was so intrigued by them, he even tried one of them and was amazed at how tensed he was before but now he was less as tense. "Well it's only 10:15 and it will take us about 30 minutes to reach the hotel, so why don't we show you girls a way we ninja travel?" Naruto asked. The girls looked excited and nodded their head vigorously. "Great! This is a Ninjutsu called 'Shunshin' "(I can't remember the English name for it, but if anyone would like to contribute to the English name, I will write another chapter and add you as an OC for that chapter to show my appreciation if you please, please tell me. Ty.) Naruto said.

Naruto held onto Ruki, who blushed at the touch but was surprised when they suddenly appeared in Naruto and Itachi's hotel room. Satsumi also had a surprised expression on their face. "Well, I hope you liked that technique!" Naruto said, smiling. Ruki nodded. "Well, shall we start? How about a nice round of cards? Or how 'bout we play the shot game?" Naruto suggested. Ruki spoke up and said. "How about we play a civilian drinking game?" Ruki said, sitting down on the couch beside Naruto, who smiled foxily at her. "The game has many names like '21' or 'Stick or Twist.' " Ruki explained, she then explained the rules about the dealer and how stick means you end your turn and twist means u need another card and you have to get up to number 21 no higher or you lose and you must have a higher number than the other platers, if the dealer is tied with someone else the dealer immediately wins. She then went on to explain that Kings, Queens and Jacks numbers are 10 and an Ace can be used as a 1 or an 11. After explaining they started to play. (I'll change the way they speak at this part.)

Naruto: "Twist." Ruki handed him another card. He pondered a moment and said. "Stick."

Ruki turned to Satsumi. Satsumi stared for a moment at her cards then said. "Stick." Ruki then turned to Itachi, who wasn't even looking at the cards. "Twist." Ruki passed Itachi a card, Itachi

took the card and without looking at it said. "Stick."

Ruki looked at her own cards and decided to take another. Her number was now 20, she knew she couldn't be beat this game, her cards were; A Queen, a 5, a 2 and a 3.

They all looked at each other and spoke in turn, the dealer going last and the last person to take a card last went first.

Itachi: "20"

Satsumi:"20, also."

Naruto: "..."

Ruki: "Tell us your's Naruto!"

Naruto: "I want to go last." His face was impassive and emotionless.

Ruki: "Fine, I have 20 as well."

Naruto smiled and stood up. "I have 21, so pour me a drink."

The 3 looked surprised that Naruto had one right off the bat. Itachi smiled, he knew every card that appeared and new Naruto was going to win. It went about in the leaf that Itachi was that intelligent he was almost psychic, people said from the moment Itachi was born he had already planned out most of his life, they also say he followed the training schedule of a man that wouldn't create it for another 150 years, but Itachi planned everyones birth and dead. He knew what they did the first day they were born and how they will die and he could do all of that by just knowing a person for 5 seconds. (Sorry, had to add that bit about Itachi, I may use it later on.)

An hour and a half later. Naruto, Ruki, Satsumi and Itachi were all laughing and smiling having a good time at a rave club. The only thing wrong with this picture is that our 4 friends are completely out of their face, blazing. (Slang word here for being completely and utterly trashed on alcohol. But you've probably figured that out D)

Naruto told the group he would be back in a few minutes he was going to buy more sake. If he was aware of what he was doing and thinking you could probably hear him say. "I'm turning into granny Tsunade with this alcohol, but damn is it good!"

Naruto came back 10 minutes later after re finding the group, he gave the girls their drinks then placed his and Itachi's down. Itachi, Naruto, Ruki and Satsumi all downed their drinks at the same time, with Naruto and Itachi drawing first place and then laughing about it.

Another hour later and we find the group walking back up to Itachi and Naruto's hotel room. As they got onto the hall with Naruto and Itachi's bedroom the noise that they had been using outside sounded a lot more... loud inside. Not 60 seconds onto the floor when two angry looking girls came out of their room, diagonal to Itachi's and Naruto's room. A red haired woman and a silver haired woman were staring angrily at the boys. When the 4 noticed the angry looks on the girls, they all shut up immediately. Then the girl with red hair opened Itachi and Naruto's bedroom and said. "Get. In." She was _not_ a happy girl. Everyone walked into the room and Kurina closed the door and started her lecture. "You 4, are stinking drunk! I don't know you two girls so I will let you two off with the noise.. but you two!" She pointed at Naruto and Itachi angrily, who could only look defensively and pitifully up at Kurina and Suzumi. "Don't give us that look! When we get back to leaf I will personally be training you two hard for a week, very, _very_ hard indeed." Kurina glared at the two boys and said. "Come on, Suzumi, let's get to sleep." Kurina then left with Suzumi.

Naruto stumbled up a second and said. "What a cranky, annoying bitch! And I share blood with her..." Naruto said, he only swore about her because he was drunk, he did love his sister and didn't mean to insult her but she was being cranky!

**Lemon Warning.**

"Sooo, Naruto-kuuuuuun, what we gonna do tonighhht?" Ruki drunkenly said, she on purpose said '-kun' longer than it should be pronounced, but what do you expect? A beautiful, drunk girl trying to get herself in with a handsome, drunk guy and what made everything great was that it was legal.

"We can do what everrrr you want toooo" Naruto replied back, he couldn't even stand still without losing his footing and nearly falling over.

"Well , guys if you guys are going to _that _then I think I'll be off to bed." Itachi said. "Satsumi, don't think you would feel comfortable left in here and have no where to sleep, you may accompany me to my bedroom, I will sleep on the floor so you may have the bed." Itachi bowed and walked through a door into his bedroom with a blushing and drunk Satsumi following behind him. "There gonna fuck!" Naruto said, looking surprised. "Yeah, I know, Naruto-kun, but the real answer is do you want to do it to? " Ruki said, licking her lips and smiling lustfully at Naruto. Naruto could do nothing but stare, mouth agape, and nod his head. Ruki climbed onto Naruto and started kissing him, they were kissing for what felt like a few minutes but was actually an hour. They both broke apart, gasping for air.

A few minutes later, Ruki was kissing Naruto again while trying to take her clothes off. Naruto was helping her, he got her t-shirt off and started kissing her neck downwards, he unclipped her bra so he could kiss her breasts, she moaned and put her tongue in Naruto's mouth, for a few moments they had a game of tonsil tennis while Naruto caressed Ruki's breasts. Soon the two found themselves completely naked, Ruki was lying under the bed covers with Naruto hovering above her. "So, you done this kinda thing before?" Naruto asked, it was a wonder he could still speak sorta clearly. "N-No, but don't worry just go for it." Ruki said. "It's my first time doing _it_ too, so I'll go slow for both of us." Ruki just nodded and prepared for the pain that was surely going to come. Naruto entered inside of her and she moaned in both pain and pure ecstasy. He writhed and moaned under the covers as Naruto started off slowly and now was going fairly fast for a beginner. Ruki, not wanting to be the one to lie there and do nothing started to thrust at the same speed and time it so that she moved her body in sync with Naruto's. After 2 and a half long hours of sex, the couple were lying asleep in the bed, Naruto's arms were wrapped around Ruki. They looked so sweet, well at least that's what Itachi thought when he took a picture of the two lying like that. Little did Itachi know but when Itachi and Satsumi finish doing it in a few hours, Naruto will take the exact same picture but of Itachi and Satsumi.

**End of lemon.**

Noon the next day, Naruto woke up to an aching head and an empty bed. It seemed Ruki had left already. Itachi came through 10 minutes later also having an aching head. "You look how I feel." Naruto grunted out to Itachi. Itachi ignored him and headed into the bathroom. When both boys had brushed their teeth and had a shower, Naruto and Itachi both used medical techniques on themselves to cure their hangover. They then went down to breakfast to eat then meet Suzumi and Kurina and then get hammered that night with their two team mates.

**10 miles south of the town they were in a few hours before, Team Power had arrived at a new town, which meant to the boys that their would be new girls for the taking. **

It was 5 in the afternoon when the group arrived. The town looked to be mostly a party town, which only got their hopes towards the night higher, and tonight, the group knew they weregoing to drink so much tonight will just be a blur tomorrow. The group found a hotel and got settled in for a few hours before the party began. The plan was, the girls get the drink tonight since the guys did it the night before and then they take the drinks into the girls room this time where they would get drunk. The night went the same as the night before. They got drunk in the hotel and went out to look for a rave club. They found one 20 minutes away from the hotel and they had entered and drank some more, the only difference between last night and now was that they were a lot more alcohol induced and they probably won't know what happens tonight until they are all cured with the god of all medical techniques, the hangover cure.

Jiraiya had told Naruto that the technique was personally created by Tsunade herself. After being hungover so many times she needed to find a jutsu to get rid of the pain and help bring back memory's from the night before. Jiraiya also told Naruto that after she had discovered the jutsu she had no need for it because her body granted her immunity over the horror that is hangovers.

It was 5 in the morning before Naruto and the group went back to the hotel. It was 7:30 in the morning before they fell asleep and it wasn't until 12:30 that Naruto woke up. He stood up, still blinded by sleep and the painful white light in his eyes, he stumbled his way over to the bathroom. He finished washing his hands and stepped into the bedroom area again, he looked down and noticed something wasn't quite right. Maybe it was the fact his 'stick' could clearly be seen. And then he realized he was naked. He looked over towards the bed and seen a shocked faced Suzumi, also naked, in his bed. Naruto just stood their dumbfounded. He then realized his head felt like it was splitting in half, so he used the hangover cure jutsu and then everything from last night came back to him. He looked horrified, Suzumi wondered what was wrong as he looked from bad to worse. He just walked over to Suzumi and used the hangover jutsu on her and almost instantly she also looked horrified. They had slept together and... Naruto had told her why the Akatsuki were to find her, although she knew she was drunk and listened anyway. But what Naruto hadn't counted on was after telling a drunk Suzumi why he showed up, he then told her what he thought about her. Being beautiful and all that stuff then started telling her that she should have his babies because her genes and Naruto's genes were naturally build for being a ninja, so their child would be a born ready child with the 8 and 9 tailed demons chakra developed into the child making him an ultimate ninja, just like his would-be-dad if he existed and was Naruto and Suzumi's child.

"W-Well, wasn't last night uh.. interesting." Naruto said, chuckling nervously while scratching the back of his head. Suzumi just nodded, she was shocked about what Naruto thought abut her before he knew her and she now knew that he liked her a lot more since he knows her a little better. But what shocked her more was that Naruto had been her first. But before she could think more, Itachi's room door opened slowly, this 'cause Naruto and Suzumi to looked horrified at what Itachi would think about them naked and before they could even think properly, Naruto jumped in to the bed beside Suzumi and lay there right next to her. Staring at Itachi's door which was ¼ f the way open. A few seconds later, their stood a nervous Itachi. Itachi looked at Naruto, closed his bedroom door then started speaking. "Uh... Naruto? Why are you and Suzumi naked?" Itachi asked, then changed his mind and said. "Actually, I don't want to know." Itachi then did the same hangover cure jutsu as Naruto and looked even more nervous. "Uh... Naruto... I love you like a brother you know that right?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked confused at the random question and said. "Of course I do, why wouldn't... I... You didn't... No you didn't..." To Suzumi, it would seem Naruto forgot what he was speaking about and started speaking about something else but she could feel their was something more going on and she could feel the amazing amount of killer intent in the room all aimed at Itachi, which by the look of things, was nearly making him pee himself.

"Naruto, it was an accident! I didn't mean it!!" Itachi said, getting restless as Naruto's murderous eyes had laid upon him and hadn't moved. Quick as lightning Naruto got changed in the flash of a yellow light and was now standing behind Itachi. Suzumi could hardly track his speed but she seen him behind Itachi for that split second before he disappeared again but this time, to Itachi's horror, he was crouched down in front Itachi with his fist back and before Itachi could move, he was hit in the private area. He ended up on both of his knees in agony. Naruto stormed out of the room and seen his sister come out of her room. "Hey, Naruto-kun!" Kurina smiled happily to Naruto, she noticed the killing intent rolling off of Naruto and being the worried sister, she asked what was wrong. "Do you remember last night?" Naruto asked, simply. Kurina looked taken aback but shook her head and said. "Nope, I need you to teach me that hangover cure jutsu one of these days." She added the bit at the end to add a little humor to lighten Naruto up, but it wasn't working, if it was possible Naruto's killing intent reached higher levels than before, nearly the whole hotel was empty due to the fear of Naruto's killer intent. Naruto walked up to Kurina and used the hangover cure jutsu on her and watched her face. At first, it was confusion, then she was smiling, then she frowned, then she was smiling again, then she was stunned then shocked then horrified. "Me and... Itachi... Did... _IT?_" Kurina stuttered out, slowly. Naruto nodded. "Well I can't say anything bad about him, my memory tells me I throughly enjoyed the night. " She smiled mischievously at Naruto and watched as he snorted in disgust at his sister not being a virgin. "Hey! You can't talk Naru-chan! You lost your virginity last night AND the night before!!" Kurina scolded. This made Naruto calm down considerably more, seeing as he WOULD be a hypocrite if he got on to her about it. "Gr, fine, you win this round." Naruto said. "Well I need to speak to Suzumi abut some Akatsuki rules and stuff, so if you will please escort Itachi out of their and into your room, please."  
"No problem, Naru-kun!" Kurina said, smiling. "It means I can have more fun with Itachi-kun." Naruto smiled this time, which confuse Kurina greatly. "Why are you smiling now? About me an Itachi doing it, I mean." Naruto continued smiling and replied "He won't be doing anything like that fr a few days, after I found out about you two, I went crazy and hit him in the private area... He better be glad it was me hat did something and not mum or dad!" Kurina groaned. "I can't believe it! Poor Itachi-kun..." Kurina said, using a secret jutsu known as 'Guiltiness Jutsu.'

Naruto knew the technique very well, he created it after all and he wished he had made a Kami-sama damn cancellation seal for the jutsu, but nope he didn't have one and he fell victim to his own technique. "Kami damn it! Fine! Go into the room." Kurina jumped for joy and walked into Itachi and Naruto's room. Itachi looked perfect, like he hadn't been touched, like he had used a medical technique and made him recover. The second they were in the room Naruto spoke. "Itachi, i'm sorry for hitting you my friend." Naruto apologized, 100 being serious. Itachi just smiled at his friend and said 'Don't worry about it." Naruto nodded to Itachi and smiled back. "I would also like to say, you have my permission as older brother, to dare Kurina. But if you hurt mister, you've got an eternity to run away from three super powerful immortals, not including Kurina, although I think if you did hurt he, she would be the first one beating your ass up." Naruto said smiling.

Naruto then told Kurina and Itachi that he needed to speak to a still lying in be naked, Suzumi. He didn't really have Akatsuki stuff to talk to her about, he just wanted to speak to her, he even told her in all honesty and soberness that he had a massive crush on her. She had blushed and smiled at him and told him even though it has been a few days that shes known him, she couldn't wait to be his partner and had a pretty big crush on him as well. They both smiled at each other and had a little... fun before the four f them left, they decided that they would go back to the leaf that day instead of partying again, they weren't going to take another chance at waking up in bed with someone, they never know, it could have been Kurina and Naruto in bed with each other next. When Itachi had said it for a joke, Kurina punched him an he flew all the way back to the Akatsuki base in the leaf, for Naruto, Kurina an Suzumi, it would take about 3 hours to get to the Akatsuki's base from their position but unluckily for Itachi, Kushina wasn't happy about Team Power going AWOL for 2 days and happily kicked Itachi's ass all over the base. When the they got back and seen a beaten Itachi, they felt sorry for him. But then again, rather him than them, Naruto thought, that's when he remembered. "Hey, where the hell is Zetsu?"


End file.
